To Build a Home
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: A new case pulls at Fox Mulder. She had told him she didn't want to bring the darkness to their home. He only wished he had listened. Takes place after IWTB.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the characters of the X-files, although sometimes I lay awake at night wishing I did! I receive no profit from this fanfiction. Since I've been so hyped about the release of the new comic, I finally decided to write a story of my own. This takes place a few months after the events of IWTB. Please read and review, as I will decide to continue posting based on the feedback I receive.

To Build a Home

_She had told him she didn't want to bring the darkness to their home. He only wished he had listened._

Residence of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully

2008

"I thought you were just consulting for the FBI?" She asked casually as she took off her black peacoat, placing it on the coat rack. To think, they wanted Spooky Mulder back in the FBI. All he had to do was solve one case for them and suddenly he wasn't a murderer anymore.

"I'm sorry I had to call you at work. You really didn't have to rush home." At this statement her eyebrow arched harshly.

"Mulder, do you remember what you said on my machine?" She paused for a moment before continuing, reiterating his message word for word. "I'll be gone for the next week or so, don't worry about me." She laid down her briefcase and eased off her shoes. She would have to thank him sometime. Sure she was petrified when he message initially played but it saved her from simply telling her boss "I feel sick" and heading home. She did feel terribly sick-exhausted, really. She knew her body would thank her for this time, even if it was simply 14 hours until her next shift. She quickly ran her hand through her hair, letting it linger on her forehead for a moment in an attempt to ease the headache.

"Scully, are you alright?" He stepped towards her and she knew that her 'I'm fine' routine wouldn't work on him, not now; not ever.

"Just a headache."

"When did you last eat?" She could see the concern in his eyes and contemplated telling him the truth. It would only make him worry more if she told him she hadn't been able to keep anything on her stomach for a while now. She couldn't blame him for now knowing she was feeling sick- her schedule at the hospital was quite intense, especially compared with his new job helping the FBI. It had been more than a week since the last time they had eaten a meal together, honestly. That didn't matter, though. She needed to make sure he wasn't rushing into danger again.

"Where are you going and why?" His eyes lingered on her for a moment before he decided to answer her question.

"There's a serial killer in Baltimore. The murders weren't even connected until the unsub started sending letters, saying he would keep killing until they sent someone competent to find him." He paused in his statement, waggling his eyebrows briefly. "Did ya here that, Scully? Apparently the FBI thinks I'm competent."

"They always knew you were competent, it's your sanity they questioned." She replied effortlessly, a glint in her eye that challenged him. She was toying with him. The ball was in his court and he was going to make the lay-up.

"Crazy am I?" He grinned as he crossed the room quickly and lifted her , tossing her casually on their sofa as she squealed through laughter. God, how he loved to hear her laugh. He joined her soon after, bringing his lips to her luscious ones. He spoke through her lips: "will you miss me?" She broke from his mouth abruptly, her eyes suddenly becoming serious, focusing on his. Her hands rose to his head, grasping it on each side, her thumbs moving in small circles over his cheeks.

"Please…promise me you'll be safe." She paused, before continuing slowly. "I can't ask you to give up but I need you to be careful"

"So no axe-wielding Russians this time? You're such a party pooper." He joked, feeling her smile through his lips as they joined once again. He would leave in the morning but for now he would enjoy this time with his partner, his lover, his everything.

* * *

Baltimore City Police Department

8:07 am

"I'm glad you made it safely here, Agent Mulder." The tall black woman spoke, extending her pristine hand. He quickly corrected her, saying he was just 'Mulder,' as he shook her hand. The middle-aged detective nodded, guiding him to the room where nearly a dozen other people were gathered. "Did you get a chance to look over the preliminary report?" He tilted his head, simultaneously sipping the coffee supplied by the eager assistant who shifted on his feet, following Mulder a few paces behind. Detective Warner chuckled at this, her lips pulling into a small smile. "You're pretty famous in these parts…especially around the rookies." As she entered the room her eyebrows arched upward in surprise before her voice boomed with authority: "If you're not on this case, out! This is a police department, not an episode of TMZ." Half of the room quickly scurried out, one of the women managing to snap a picture of him before the door was slammed on her face, courtesy of Detective Warner. Wouldn't Scully love to hear about this one? Mulder ran his hand through his hair before sitting down with the official reports and sighing deeply.

They had a sicko on their hands

* * *

Residence of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully

5:05 am

"_Mommy, I'm scared"_

_She breathed raggedly, trying to stop the impending anxiety attack triggered by a voice she shouldn't- couldn't know_

"_Mommy, I miss you…I want to see my sister…help me"_

Scully sat up from bed, wide eyed and gasping for air. She knew she would have dreams about their son for the rest of her life, but they had never been this vivid. It was like he was actually there…pleading for her help. And Emily…God how she missed Emily. How could William have known about Emily? She pressed her hands to her face, taking in one deep, shuddering breath. She was going mad. Of course it wasn't William she was hearing, it was he minds cruel way of taunting her. She glanced at the clock, noting that she would have to get up in an hour anyway. Maybe a morning bath would ease her aching muscles and get her to relax. Mulder had only been gone for a day and already she was longing for him. She clicked the button on her tiny radio as she began to undo the sash of her silk robe. Tears formed quickly before she slumped to the pristine white tiles of her bathroom floor, the radio softly playing a familiar melody:

'Joy to the world, all the boys and girls…'

* * *

2 weeks later

Channeling his 'spooky' abilities, Mulder was able to put a profile together for the police department. The problem was- it was no different from the other profile they already had. He couldn't determine why he was even called on this case, or frankly why he had been here for so long. There was nothing unnatural about it- well unnatural in his terms. A crazy maniac, who was chopping off the ring fingers of unmarried women and leaving the rest of their body behind. They were terribly gruesome murders reflecting extreme rage, but certainly not an X-file or anything remotely close, seeing as how the X-files had been officially shut down. This was certainly frustrating, receiving taunting notes constantly from this killer, along with yet another body. He hadn't talked to Scully in days. Last he heard her voice was sleep-deprived and pained but her patient Christian had just finished the last of his treatments. At least she had that going for her. What was he doing, besides failing at the only thing he was supposedly good at? The initial charm of Baltimore had worn off quickly and all the newbies who were so eager to meet him now had dispersed, realizing that he wasn't the man of their fairy tales- at least not anymore. One word: washed up. He scanned over the report again finally thinking he might have stumbled upon something when his phone rang, breaking his concentration. The thought was lost.

"Mulder." He answered with extreme irritation, practically barking into the phone.

"Mulder, I have to tell you something…I need to see you." Her voice was needy, something that should have sent off a red flag in his mind. He should have realized that something was terribly wrong, but he didn't.

"I can't just leave this case." He snapped. "You can expect me just to give up an-"

"No, I don't Mulder. I just…" Detective Warner walked into the room and signaled for him to hurry.

"Scully, I have to go"

"I…" The phone was dead before she could object. She placed the phone on the table before closing her eyes in frustration. She picked up the paper and held it in her agile fingers, her eyes running over the words over and over again as her hands shook. It was a miracle once, but for it to happen twice seemed cruel, especially after everything they'd been through. She was 44 years old, this couldn't happen. It was impossible and yet after nearly fainting at work she had finally sought out medical attention. It seemed as though the impossible was possible: Dana Katherine Scully was three months pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:The characters contained in this story are the

creative property of 1013 Productions and FOX Broadcasting and

are being used without their permission.

Spoilers: Everywhere!

Rating: T

Title: To Build a Home: Chapter 2

Summary: She had told him she didn't want to bring the darkness to their home. He only wished he had listened.

_It seemed as though the impossible was possible: Dana Katherine Scully was three months pregnant._

Sleep Easy Hotel

9:49 pm

He tossed the briefcase on the bed carelessly, shedding his shirt on his way to the small bathroom in the even smaller hotel room he had occupied for two weeks. He stepped into the warm spray of the shower, and sighed deeply, letting the water pelt his body. Today was not a good day, not in the slightest. They received another letter in the mail, which seemed to become a regular activity. However, this letter came with something else: a ring finger. Suddenly, the cogs turned in Mulder's head and he was able to see what the profile had been missing the whole time.

_ "Quick, show me the files on the women killed." Mulder exclaimed roughly after receiving the letter. His hand waited in anticipation impatiently moving his finger. Mulder was happy to avoid the finger fiasco that initially made Warner rush into his office, but now he had to figure this out. The unsub wouldn't send a finger without a reason. It had significance, and Mulder had a feeling he knew what it was finally. _

"_Everything ok, Agent?" Detective Warner asked, settling her athletic form in the nearest seat and crossing her legs, her face focused on Mulder._

"_Peachy…get me those files." He said sarcastically. Warner pursed her lips as the overzealous aid stumbled clumsily in the room, the filed clutched proudly in his arms. Mulder briefly thought about the overzealous aid he remembered as Gary before flipping the folder open and to the coroner's report. The young assistant extended his neck, his eager eyes looking over the report. Gosh, this was horrible. Agent Mulder would bring them to justice! Gary lingered there for a minute unnoticed, his eyes continuing to scan over the document until the FBI Agent's turned in his chair, looking up at the man intensely surveying him. Detective Warner suddenly noticed him._

"_Straussmen." Her voice shot out. The tall awkward man snapped to attention, adjusting his crooked glasses before quickly apologizing and scurrying out of the room. "He's an odd one, but he's got a great memory for detail." She spoke waiting for the Agent to look her in the eyes before she continued her sentence. "I don't know what you did, but you've seemed to catch his attention." Mulder held her stare for a moment, before looking down at the report._

_Aha! There is was! No wedding band recovered, and no tan on the ring finger. He was going after women who weren't married, though none of the victims were under 30. He continued to flip through their files. "Did they leave any family behind who we could talk to?" Mulder needed to find out everything about these women, down to their brand of toilet paper. Detective Warner, slightly perturbed by the conversation change, swiftly went through her own copies of the report and suddenly raised an eyebrow. They had missed an important detail. Her answer finally completed the profile._

_ "All of the women are unmarried, leaving behind only an underage child." _

_ Mulder was slapped with an image of a young boy with brown hair blowing on a beach. It was gone as quickly as it came. It was getting to be that time again…his birthday. He hated how he got during this time of the year. He only could imagine what Scully was feeling._

"Scully." Mulder whispered harshly, hurrying out of the shower. "Shitshitshit." How could he be so stupid? What had she said to him on the phone?

'_Mulder, I have to tell you something…I need to see you.' _ He could hear the desperation in her voice playing through his conscious; the movements her face made when she formed the words. And yet, he cut her off, ended the conversation without even asking if she was alright. How could he have snapped at her like that? This time of the year had always been difficult for her. Reaching into the jeans he haphazardly threw on the floor he fished out the cell phone, punching the familiar numbers into the keypad.

* * *

"Oh, Sarah…don't cry. Soon it'll all be over." The soothing voice spoke, caressing the woman's blonde locks, which would have framed her face beautifully if they hadn't been matted with her own blood. "He won't make it painful if you stop struggling.'" The woman only began to sob louder, he body shaking against the restraints, against the man that held her captive. His blue eyes widened then, and he forcefully grabbed her shoulders. "Stop! He'll hear you."

"Please…I have a daughter." The woman bawled, ignoring the young man's pleas. Soon a door burst open and heavy feet were pounding down the steps. He slapped the young man away, causing him to bang his head on the concrete wall. Rick tilted his head, his lips curling into a smile as the woman continued to beg.

"Why my dear Sarah, of course you have a daughter." He crept his fingers down her bloodstained face, and to her shoulder, slowly inching towards the bandages tied tightly around her hand. "I did my research." She tensed then, suddenly forgetting about the numbing pain she was experiencing after he removed her finger, of the loud scream from the fan. How long had he been watching her? "You should have married me…we could have been happy."

"I-I don't even know you." Her small voice stumbled. His hand landed heavily across her face.

"Liar!" He screamed. "You denied me of my child! You know what momma says about women like you, Angela?! Devils!" He seized her throat then, cutting off her air.

"I'm not a devil" Sarah managed through a small airway, her voice coming out pained and raspy, barely audible. Before she had time to draw in her last breath he tightened around her neck, watching intently as her eyes bulged before the loud crunch made her body still. "Not anymore." He admitted, before taking out his blade and shoving it several dozen times into her abdomen.

* * *

Baltimore

11:45 pm

Gary awoke in his bed after yet another terrible dream, panting. He wiped the sheen of sweat from his forehead, happy it was over. Nearly a year after his death, and the memory of his brother Rick still haunted his conscious, bringing nightmares. How he wished to save the woman Rick had killed, but he was just a boy. The only thing he could do for Angela was put flowers on her grave and snivel. He couldn't even go to her funeral, and now these women were being killed- just like Angela. Slowly Gary rose out of his bed and padded across his small apartment. It was the case, most defiantly. These poor women who didn't deserve to die, their lives so cruelly cut short. Did they even get the chance to say goodbye to their loved ones when they left that morning? What about their children? Agent Mulder found a break in the case that day, and to think he had helped! Gave him the files and everything! Gary Straussmen knew that Agent Mulder would crack the case, so the young assistant was elated when he heard that Mulder was back in the business again. It wasn't long before he had slyly slipped his name into conversation when he was casually giving Detective Warner her coffee. Agent Mulder would teach him discipline, self-respect and most importantly he would help Gary atone for his mistakes of the past. See, he did his research on Mulder-practically everyone knew about his sister's 'spooky' disappearance and his fight to find the kidnappers. It didn't matter if he thought they were aliens, according to the case files he had found online most of the time the man was right anyway, always pushing away his partners' scientific explanation. He wondered briefly about the woman. Word around was that she was practicing medicine. The only thing he knew was that she didn't appear in any of the reports from Mulder's recent case, so she really was a nonefactor. Gary would stop being such a pushover and actually help Mulder solve this case- The man hurting these women needed to pay. Maybe Mulder would take him under his wing, teach him how to help the ones he loved. Once he has atoned the dreams would go away. He could be done with his nightmare forever.

Stepping into his bathroom, Gary stopped at the mirror, his eyebrow quirking in confusion. Without his glasses it was hard to see, but there was defiantly something on his face. He narrowed his eyes and leaned toward the small bathroom mirror. Small droplets of dried blood speckled one of his cheeks. The water splashed his face, wiping away the evidence of any wrongdoing.

'Must have scratched myself in my sleep.' The lanky man thought, the floorboards creaking as he made his way back to bed.

A/N: Did you like it? This is more of a connection chapter, expect to see Scully again in the next chapter! Please keep sending me reviews and I'll continue posting! Thank you so much to everyone who read/followed/ reviewed this story, I really appreciate it! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:The characters contained in this story are the

creative property of 1013 Productions and FOX Broadcasting and

are being used without their permission.

Spoilers: Everywhere!

Rating: R

Title: To Build a Home: Chapter 3

Summary: She had told him she didn't want to bring the darkness to their home. He only wished he had listened.

Chapter 3

Flashback:

_Her heels clicked on the pristine floors as she examined the child's file. She had agreed to work in the ER today, a favor to one of her younger colleagues who had caught the ' bug' that was going around. She rarely worked nights anymore, so the cafeteria coffee, though terribly tasteless, provided her with the caffeine boost to get her through the shift. Bringing the X-ray close to her face, she noticed the bone was broken in 3 places. 'Poor baby.' she thought as her lips formed into a distinct frown . Did William climbed trees? It would be normal for a boy his age…right? Did boys climb trees when they were six, almost seven? Had he ever fallen? Did he ever break a bone? Her head tingled for a moment and she continued to walk through the hall. _

'_Mommy, go home.' _

_She stopped in her tracks, thankful that the hallway was empty, so she could compose herself. She blinked away the forming tears and continued walking, head aching. She pushed through the doors of the ER, feeling extremely lightheaded. She made quick work of the boy's broken bone, sending him and his worried parent's home while expertly ignoring the pounding in her own head. _

"_Dr. Scully, the lab sent this for you." The young nurse said, beaming at the seasoned Doctor as she handed over the envelope._

"_Ah, yes." Scully said with a smile, trying to disguise the severity of the contents in the envelope. "Thank you, Erin." _

_Ordering the medical tests on herself was the easy part, it was the results that frightened her. She would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed the subtle changes long before Mulder's departure. He had only been gone for a little over two weeks and already she could feel herself drifting. The loss of appetite, headaches and now almost fainting- it had come back. She would die, leaving him behind. She was poisoned…ruined, and he would undoubtedly blame himself again. There was no reason to draw it out any longer, and honestly it should have been expected. She had no part in the plan anymore, it was truly a miracle that they let her live this long. Her fingers worked over the clasp on the manila envelope, pulling out the sheet that would show skewed levels. What would her mother do? What would Mulder do? They wouldn't 'fight this.' Not this time. Cancer would claim her. A pair of eyebrows arched together when the matching eyes didn't find what they were looking for, but found something rather curious instead._

'_Human chorionic gonadotropin__…no, this isn't right.' She ran her eyes over the paper again and again: 'It can't be elevated…not now.' Her vision became blurry as she made her way back into the emergency ward of the pediatric wing._

'_Stop Mommy.' The young child's voice pleaded ' you need to rest.'_

_She was tired of her mind playing these tricks. 'I don't need to rest, and I certainly don't need to be hearing voices. I'm fine.' _

_Her eyes closed for a moment, and she found herself falling before she scrambled to the nursing station, hands splayed across it for balance, knees wobbling. The need for air was suddenly apparent as she gasped. Was this a panic attack? God, it'd been years since she felt the familiar feeling of fighting for air. _

"_Dr. Scully, are you alright?" The young nurse proclaimed, jumping up from the chair and running around to support the red head. Scully's blue eyes lingered with fear for a moment before she blinked back into professionalism._

"_Fine, Erin…I just need some…" Her eyes shifted and she knew what she needed. She had nearly fainted. "Erin, has Doctor Richardson arrived yet?" After the blonde nodded her head fervently , Scully continued. "Please tell him that I have to go home…I'll cover for him…sometime."_

* * *

Residence of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully

9:45 pm

Her alarm clock screamed, reminding her that it was time to prepare for work. She really hated these night shifts, but she needed a distraction. Right after her call with Mulder she called to volunteer herself for the graveyard shift. Molly was reluctant but it soon turned to excitement. Molly deserved a Friday out with her friends. Scully knew all too well what the effects of a deprived social life were, and she didn't want to see Molly deal with the same problems she encountered early into her career with the FBI. She couldn't sit in her house, waiting for Mulder to call. It was downright ridiculous and she would not perch on the couch, waiting to pounce on the phone when he found time to call her. She couldn't think about him, about them. He sounded so stressed on the phone…she hated what profiling did to him, how it ran him ragged. She had news, but it could wait- he could wait. They had months of waiting, that much she was sure of.

While she trusted the blood test, the drugstore had certainly helped her with its stocked selection of tests. 6 tests couldn't be wrong. Neither could three consecutive months of missing a period, but with Mulder's injury, recent exoneration and transition back into the FBI, it honestly had slipped her mind. What kind of woman was she? The news that she was pregnant was startling to say the least, but it was a secret she would hold dear to her. She had to keep it locked up once again-at least until she could tell him. He would be the first one she told this time. He snapped at her earlier that morning, when she had finally gotten the nerve to call him, but that's what profiling did to him. Luckily, the initial panic had settled after he hung up on her, and she felt in a heap on the bed, finally let herself succumb to the sleep that seemed to evade her, pulling his pillow close.

She made her way to the bathroom, glad that the puffiness that had been there earlier that morning had subsided. In a way she was thankful that he hung up on her. What would she have told him if he earnestly needed to know what was going on? She knew he could hear it in her voice. 'Mulder, I need to see you. I need to tell you that I'm pregnant and I have full intentions of keeping this child. Sorry about giving up our first miracle?' She ran her hand over her face. It was for the best. She did it for him. One day she would believe that. She wanted to believe. As she reached for her toothbrush, the tingling returned to her head.

'_Mommy'_

She cursed silently as her brush tumbled to the floor. She was going crazy. Mulder would certainly say she was making her way into the X-files once again, if the division still existed. She could see the headlines now: '_Crazy Ex-FBI Agent hears the voice of the son she gave away.' _She gave him away for a better life, right? He was happy? How could she explain giving away one child and keeping another? She didn't deserve this- didn't deserve another miracle, but Mulder did; he hadn't made the decision to throw their child away like yesterday's garbage. She shook her head from her self-depreciating thoughts and reached down to pick up her fallen toothbrush, startled by the sudden ringing of the doorbell. "Dammit" She exclaimed as she hit her head on top of the sink. She rubbed the offending spot as she padded across the floor to the door, swinging it open. 'This better be good.'

The phone began to ring, but she didn't hear a thing

Ice blue eyes gazed up at her. He had a Mulder nose, like his father had feared. He smiled, showing the dimples he'd inherited and spoke softly but happily. "Mommy."

She fell to her knees as tears began to spill out of her eyes. She blinked rapidly, expecting him to disappear -for it to be another cruel joke her mind played on her. This was impossible. She would wake up to the sound of her alarm clock any moment. He couldn't be here. He wouldn't remember her. She had sent him away.

The answering machine came on:

'_Hey, Scully it's Mulder. Listen…I'm really sorry for earlier, I ju-"_

The boy didn't seem to notice her tears and he stepped into the house eagerly, looking around in awe before a pair of arms clasped him. They were stronger than he had expected, but so warm. The arms pulled him close until he was wrapped in her embrace. He could smell her, feel his breath leave as she constricted around him before loosening her grip. She smelt like… …mommy. He found himself digging his head deeper into her shoulder, suddenly craving to be held. "I've missed you so much." She shook as she sobbed the words, pulling him from her to look at his face. She smoothed his hair and placed her hands on both sides of his face. The boy fought his tears. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to stop the tears that began to fall. He was a big boy. He had to be strong for his mommy. He began sniffling and remembered what he had to tell her, what she needed her to hear. He knew when she was sad. He could feel her in his dreams and sometimes when he was awake if he really tried hard. At times when she was sad, always around the same times each year, he would scold himself for not telling her words. He was too little before, and he had missed his chance. She was here now, and she missed him. She looked just like the mommy in his dreams that sang his favorite song and smiled at him while tickling his baby belly; her hair was just longer now. She was his nice mommy, and she was hugging him, and she loved him. She didn't want him to leave again. He began to cry at the revelation that he was finally able to tell her what he whispered in his prayers each night.

"I love you, Mommy."

* * *

The Next Morning

Sleep Easy Hotel

6:00 am

His hazel eyes opened to the bleak hotel room. It hadn't been a dream. There was still a serial killer to catch and an apology to make to the woman of his dreams who was currently MIA. Granted, he was probably overreacting, but no matter how angry she was at him, she always answered his calls. He would kill for a snarky 'Fine, whatever' right about now. At times like this, he wished he could call the Gunmen. They would find her in no time, leaving no rock undisturbed. Fox Mulder ran his hand through his hair, thinking of his lost friends-the countless people they've lost. He could hear his friends now:

'She's a good woman, Mulder.' Frohike would say as he crossed his arms over his chest, silently wishing that he could find someone like her. 'She really didn't deserve that.'

"I know" He replied aloud to no one thinking of Langly scarfing down his pizza while Byers straightened his tie for the millionth time that day. He sat there on his bed, waiting for her to come through the door and yell at him; to say anything. He wished she would answer the phone; He hated not knowing. Glancing at the bedside clock he noticed it was just after 6am, she was probably at work, saving lives- trying to keep her mind off of their son. Had she worked all through the night, like she normally did when they argued? Did she take another shift, allowing the young Doctors to slip out for a weekend; telling them that she was 'fine' and that they shouldn't spend their youth in the hospital? Sometimes he hated how altruistic she was. She would run herself into the ground if they let her.

'Man, she says the same thing about you.' Langly said as he shoved another piece of pizza in his mouth

'To be in love is-'

'Can it, Byers.'

His temples started to tingle as a headache made its presence known, suddenly reminding him that he hadn't eaten much that day.

'_You know, I haven't eaten since 6:00 this morning and all that __was was a half a__cream cheese__bagel, and it__wasn't even real cream cheese, it was light cream cheese__!__'_

He wanted to smile at the memory but it was worry that struck him instead. Had she been eating properly since he was gone? He knew he hadn't, he probably lost 5 lbs and she was always worse. When he'd left she'd been sick- was she feeling better now? Why hadn't he asked her these questions?

'_Mulder, I have to tell you something…I need to see you.' _

Then it hit him. It was back. The cancer was back. He shut his eyes tightly and reached for his cell phone. He had to call her again, he had to try. He last called last night. She would have to be home now. He needed to find out if she was alright. Why did he even agree to this job? Just as he got the phone into his palm it rang and was at his ear in an instant. He felt the dread in his stomach as Skinner's serious voice greeted him.

"Mulder, it's about William. Stay where you are."

Suddenly he had Mulder's attention and the man jumped to his feet "What about William? Is he alright? Wh-"

"William is fine. You need to talk to Dana." Why would he bring William up if there was no news? He could hear as the phone was passed, and her sniffle once.

"Mulder…I'm sorry I called Skinner first. He's driving us to come see you." Her strong voice wavered as she began to cry "He..he found us."

"Who?" He demanded, shouting into the phone, his panic evident. Suddenly he heard her talking softly to someone, reassuring them that it was ok. The phone was passed to a tiny, unsure voice.

"Daddy? Can I see you soon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:The characters contained in this story are the

creative property of 1013 Productions and FOX Broadcasting and

are being used without their permission.

Spoilers: Everywhere!

Rating: R

Title: To Build a Home: Chapter 4

Summary: She had told him she didn't want to bring the darkness to their home. He only wished he had listened.

A/N: I apologize deeply for this horrendously late update. Let's be frank, some ish when down in my life, but I'm back now :D Anyway, thanks for reading this story, I hope to keep it moving at a reasonable pace! Please continue to read and review!

Chapter 4

"_Daddy? Can I see you soon?" _

Sleep Easy Hotel

7:30 am

It took him a moment to realize that there was in fact a knocking at his door. Insistent, desperate, soon accompanied by a voice calling his name as the hand changed from knocking to pounding. Finally he rose from the seated position on his bed and walked on wobbly legs to the door. Was that really William? When had he learned to talk? To call him Daddy? Would he be behind the door with Skinner? He shook his head, determined to quite it with the 'what ifs' that were speeding through his mind. The only way to find any answers would be to open the door. He reached for the knob and swung it open, greeted only by the scrawny body of Gary Straussmen.

"Agent Mulder." He squeaked, soon fervently apologizing when he realized had continued to knock on the man's chest. Mulder couldn't help the growl that emitted from his vocal cords.

"What is it, Straussmen?" Mulder growled peaking outside to look for Scully's car as the man wiggled past and into the small hotel room.

The frail main began cautiously: "You found a break on the case last night, and I helped so I just wante-" before he was cut off my Mulder. He didn't have time for this. His son was coming. His _son. _Someone who called him 'Daddy.' Did he call him Daddy? Had William called Scully his mother yet? Would he? A pain throbbed in his heart. He hoped so, she deserved it so much. Someone to call her 'mommy', someone to try to give her back the life she was robbed of. Despite Dana's insistence, he could never forgive that woman at the hospital. 'She was under a lot of stress' Scully had said as she wiped her eyes of the tears threatening to escape, always advocating for others- others who never deserved such a kindness. Young Christian was a dear patient of Scully, one that she talked to him often about. His mother had no right accusing Scully of not knowing what it meant to be a mother. What infuriated him even more was that this woman-this _fiend_ had somehow convinced Dana, his ever skeptical woman, that she didn't know what it was like to be a mother. That she had _no right_ to know, _no right_ to advocate for a patient, a child.

_He had known it was a bad day when she walked through the front door; it was in the lines etched in her porcelain skin. The wall that she had carefully assembled to be impenetrable was up and surrounding her. It took time for him to get the story out of her, and his fists clenched as she relayed the small comment that had stabbed her so brutally. She scolded herself for being weak, for letting such a simple thing bring her near tears. She was Dana Scully: Doctor Scully, fighter of flukemen and deranged monsters, Mother-scratch that- abandoner. He tilted her head upwards, looking into her glossy eyes. Her hands clenched his shirt like it was the only thing keeping her grounded-from descending into darkness. She whispered into his clothes: 'I just gave him away, I didn't even try to take care of him.' He wrapped his arms around her, his closeness soothing. So much had happened recently, he had to try to relieve her suffering-their suffering. He couldn't just run off anymore…he had to be here for her. He wanted her to cry, to sob to scream but she didn't- she remained strong for him. 'He's out there, and he doesn't know how much I-we love him.' _

He suddenly shook his head, remembering Scully's voice over the phone. She had been crying and he hadn't been there. He looked over, remembering that he had been in a conversation with this boy, that he had been working on a case-trying to find a murderer. It all seemed so insignificant now. "Straussmen, honestly I don't have time to talk about this now."

"But, I helped and I thought you could use a new partner."

"Partner?" Mulder questioned, his tone sardonic as he turned around to the man. "_My partner_ is on her way here right now and honestly, I don't have time for this." He said, opening the door to let the man out.

* * *

Gary stalked from the hotel room, wiping the moisture from his eyes. Real men didn't cry-that's what his momma always used to say. He was a real man, more of a man than his brother was, and that's for sure. _Brother got things done _The man thought to himself, scolding his failure to become a partner. He was sure Mulder would have eagerly accepted him as his partner. After all, Gary did give him the case reports on the victims. He was one step away from actually investigating and solving this case. He'd be shooting bad guys and chasing villains in an instant, if only they let him. He had potential. Momma nor Brother ever told him so, but Angela…Angela did. She was kind, gentle-wonderful. Mulder needed someone like him, and he was deeply saddened that the older agent didn't see his worth.

'_I told you. He'll never respect someone like you.'_

Gary pushed the antagonizing voice from his head, it was getting more difficult to remove his deceased brother from his mind. It was probably because of the cases they were working on. _'That's totally what it is-Idiot.' _ He shook his head as he walked the concrete floor of the hotel halls. Agent Mulder would come around eventually, he just had to prove his worth to him. _Partner_ He sneered. He'd never seen 'Ice Queen' as they called her, but he knew enough. He knew her type. They said she was pretty and they always were. Probably blonde, tall, busty and flaunting it to get what she wanted. He hated those women, so different from Angela. How would that partner of his help- she didn't even believe in his theories? Gary believed, he always believed, and soon Mulder would believe in him.

He looked over to a Honda sitting in the parking lot, where a tall balding man was moving from the driver's seat, soon opening the door for a small boy who jumped out enthusiastically, wincing briefly and looking at his feet. In the passenger's seat sat a small red-headed woman, her back ram-rod straight and eyes ahead focused on nothing. She was drawn from her reverie when the small boy tapped on her window, causing her to quickly roll it down. "C'mon, Mommy," He almost shouted, barely able to contain his excitement. Gary couldn't keep his eyes off the family. The balding man seemed too old for the woman, and Gary couldn't advert his eyes. She seemed so pained and yet her son was oblivious. What plagued her? The boy's face changed for a moment, scrunched up briefly before she reassured him with a smile, apparently telling him to 'Go ahead.' It was a shame she spoke so softly compared to her child. Volume was not genetically predisposed, and he only hoped that he could hear her voice. He imagined her voice to be smooth like satin. Angela's voice was sweet. _'Made it easier for her to lie to me.' _ Gary put his fingers to his head and rubbed his temples. "Mr. Skinner, let's go see Daddy" The boy exclaimed, attempting to pull the linebacker with him. He placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled the brown hair, turning back to the woman who now had the car door open, her legs out of the car. Bald man took her hand in his and said something encouraging, causing the woman to sigh. After the boy and the 'Skinner' turned the corner and disappeared down the hall, the woman's head dropped into her hands where she cradled it. Her striking hair spilled over her shoulders, effectively covering her face, as if her hands weren't enough. Gary wondered what someone so beautiful had to cry over. Was it because of the man the boy called 'Daddy?' She suddenly stopped what she was doing and stood straight, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in her casual outfit before she began to walk off in the same direction. Angela did the same thing, attempted to hide her pain. She didn't look like Angela and yet she reminded Gary of her. '_They're all Angela's. All women are liars.'_

No, this woman wasn't a liar. She would be different, she wouldn't die like Angela. She should be loved. Gary turned to the ice machine when the woman abruptly stopped, turning to survey her surroundings. She could feel him staring? Who was this woman, and how did she drive him nuts before even having a conversation. She was different from the other women. Her heals began to click again, echoing in the abandoned complex and demanding respect from the cement sidewalk they landed on. He moved from the ice machine when she turned the corner- he had to watch her walk more, did she know she had a switch when she moved, her hips rocking from left to right as she took each step? His jaw dearly collided with the pavement as she reached the room he had just been kicked out of, tapping three times before sliding past the door. This was Mulder's partner? The 'Ice Queen?' It couldn't be. Mulder was a father-surely that hadn't been in his file. Why had he kept his child a secret? Questions and fantasies swam in his head, but above all else came a voice, slithering over his consciousness like a snake around its prey.

'_I like this one.'_

Gary walked off in a hurry, refusing to acknowledge that for once he agreed with the voice he'd identified as his brother's. He needed to return to the precinct before Warner yelled at him for being late.

* * *

After closing the door behind his clearly mental assistant (if he could even call him that), Mulder ran his hands through his hair. His son would be here soon. They would be a family again. There was a soft knock at the door followed by Skinner calling his name. His hands shook as he stood on the other side of the room. What was he doing? Facing criminals for more than half of his life and he couldn't open the door to let his son in? He wouldn't be a coward. Before he could cross the room the door swung open.

The little boy trotted into the room and up to his father, craning his head to see the tall man appropriately. A smile stretched across his face as the man smiled down at him. His Daddy did love him. He was happy he was here.

"Hey, buddy." Mulder said as he lowered himself to his knees, now face-to-face with his son. He hoped his son didn't hear his voice shaking or see the tears perched in his eyes. He had her features…and his nose. He would grow into it. William reached his small hands up to his father's face and then pushed the skin together. He barely remembered what his Daddy looked like, but he could hear him in his dreams. Sometimes, his dad would show up when he was building a sandcastle, the only problem was that his face was always blurry. He would never forget now. He was just what he hoped he would be.

"Daddy, I missed you…" The little boy wrapped his arms around his father. "I tried real hard to memember you like I did with Mommy, but I couldn't." William tightened his grasp against his father, who returned it by lifting him from the floor and placing him against his chest. He was so much heavier than he was when Mulder had first held him. The boy sniffled and wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his father as Mulder paced with him, trying to get his thoughts together. So many questions…but they could wait. He had his son. Finally his thoughts came to him as he finally met Skinner's had Scully gone? As if on cue the door opened and a mane of red slid into the room. She raised her shaking hand to cover her mouth as her eyes drunk in the sight before: Mulder holding their sleeping son, looking completely content. He was finally doing what he wanted all along, what she had robbed him of.

She didn't belong here. He wouldn't forgive her. She couldn't forgive herself. She had caused all of this. Mulder's eyes were soft as they met hers and she couldn't take it anymore, grabbing the knob and leaving the room. He laid the now sleeping child on the bed, moving a strand of brown hair from his face, and leaving the boy with Skinner. He spotted her easily in the terribly small parking lot, fiddling quickly with keys. She fumbled with the right key, missing the lock when she finally found it with her shaking hands. _Some surgeon I make_. He reached out to touch her but she aggressively shook from his touch, dropping her keys in the process. He wanted an explanation; for his questions about William to be answered. How did he find them? And most importantly, why was she running from something they had dreamed of for so long?

"They couldn't deal with him anymore so they left him." She began. "My baby…our child, alone."

"Scully-"

She whipped around quickly, pushing her long hair from her face, but refusing to meet his eyes. "I thought what I did would keep him safe, but he-he wasn't safe and it's all my fault." Her eyes were wide and unfocused, moving rapidly to hold back the tears that were attempting to force themselves down her cheeks.

"I don't blame you." This got her attention and he found her finally looking at him.

"You do…and I-I can't give you back the time you missed with him." He wanted to stop her, to tell her a million times that she was wrong, that it wasn't her fault. How could he? If anything he blamed himself. Before he could object she continued: "He said a nice lady named 'Maria' lead him here, that she couldn't stay but she put him on a bus to Virginia. He said Gramma Maggie showed him where to walk, told him that we needed him. He walked from the bus station, Mulder."

"Dana-"

"That's 15 miles away…did you notice he had on my slippers, Mulder? He came to our door and his shoes were shredded to pieces. There are blisters and festering cuts on his feet and yet he smiled and called me 'mommy.'" Her voice began to rise. " H-How could he smile at me when I did this to him?" She began to sob. "How can I face him again, knowing that I ruined everything?"

"He's here with us forever, now." He said, pulling her to his chest, finally relieved that she was letting out the pain she had kept repressed. Her arms were coiled around him tightly, as his hands began to work their way through her hair. It had grown long and it was a change he adored. They broke apart from each other and frantically ran to back to the hotel room when they heard a scream. Skinner was attempting to console their son as he shouted for his mother and father. Had they left him? No, they wouldn't. His mommy and daddy said they loved him. He had to find his mommy, he had to protect her.

His father burst through the door, his mother following quickly behind, startling both him and the man that his mommy said was "Mr. Skinner." What an odd name for a man. Maybe it was because he had no hair and only skin on his head? He was relieved to see his mommy and he began to cry, reaching out for her. She was here.

"Willy, what's wrong?" She asked, running her hand over his dampened locks to push them from his flustered face: something she had dreamed of doing for years. How many times had he woken from a bad dream without someone to comfort him? His skin, still baby soft as she remembered, felt like cream under her fingers dampened by his tears.

"A ma-man." The boy stuttered. "He came and took you away, mommy."

A/N: What's going to happen to the newly reunited family? What about Scully's pregnancy? Is William right about a man coming to take his Mommy away or was it just a child's nightmare? I'll explore more into William's past in future chapters. Please read and review to keep me writing! Also, have ya'll checked out the Season 10 comic? If not, Do. It. /Now/

Thanks, Lovelies


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Blah Blah Blah, The X-files don't belong to me, so on and so forth. This story is estimated to be like 9 chapters long, so I hope you'll keep reading. Thank you to all the people who read, favorite, follow and review this story; I really appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!

Chapter 5

_ "A ma-man." The boy stuttered. "He came and took you away, mommy."_

It took hours to convince his son that what he had was a bad dream and even more time after he fell asleep to convince Scully that it wasn't her fault. He knew what she was going through, blaming herself for everything and he couldn't let her travel down that road. He had been there before and she had pulled him back. He would do the same for her. Skinner had excused himself to to a rented hotel room hours ago and once they were sure their son had fallen back into a peaceful slumber they began to talk. When the sensation to lurch rose from her stomach she moved in record time to the bathroom, with Mulder on her heels.

He rubbed her back and held her hair as she continued to wretch. His brow was etched with concern as he helped her rise on wobbly legs. How could he have forgotten that she had been sick? No, that was stupid. Scully didn't just get sick. You didn't live through cancer with someone to think that having was just a 'stomach bug.' The cancer was back, he knew it. He needed her to tell him. They would fight this.

"Dana…what's wrong?" He began after she rose to brush her teeth, silently praying to a God he didn't believe in that she wouldn't answer with 'I'm fine.' "Please, don't hide this from me."

"I couldn't hide it if I tried, Mulder." She smiled softly, looking into his hazel eyes. Why was she smiling over something so grave? His face bent in confusion. She took his hands in hers and guided them down to rest on her stomach. His splayed hands rested over hers and took over the whole expanse of her toned abdomen. He felt a small lump, finally getting what she was trying to convey and looked into her eyes for confirmation. "I'm pregnant, Mulder." She said, her throat sore from crying as she remembered the last time she was carrying this man's child. He was here, now. William was here. She wasn't alone. They were a family. His lips collided with hers as he kissed hungrily, grabbing her in his arms.

* * *

His phone demanded attention from the table it was sitting on. Quickly grabbing it as to not wake his sleeping son he answered quietly as Scully came to sit on the bed, rubbing her son's back. He frowned and ended his conversation.

"You have to go, Mulder." She ordered, meeting her eyes with him.

"Doesn't mean I want to." He groaned, cracking his back before he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"Gettin' too old, G-man?" She said slyly, a grin forming on her lips as he slid on his suit jacket. She wouldn't admit it to his face but she was happy for the change in attire. From the years they spent on the run and in their rural house he had taken to the 'mountain-man' look. She loved Mulder in whatever he wore but she had a special liking to his choice in suits (his birthday suit in particular). All he needed now was those glasses and he'd have her in the bed in seconds. How she resisted him for so long astounded her. The glasses, the Armani suits, his smart-ass attitude: scratch that-his ass in general. She shook the thought from her head, remembering that their son was now in the bed. _Their son. _They had so much to discuss, but it could wait. He would be back. He was profiling, not chasing aliens or axe-wielding Russians. They had time. They had William. Everything else could be worked through later.

"They think they caught our guy…are you up for dinner at our usual place? I think he would like it." He said as he kissed the still sleeping boy on the head, thinking about all the things he would show him. She nodded in response a smile gracing her lips. They had been to Baltimore on cases quite frequently. Had their son ever been to anything like 'The Harbor?' It was beautiful at night and he hoped William would think so. Moving around the room for his briefcase, he left the room to deal with this case. He hadn't expected that they would catch someone so quickly from his change in the profile, and honestly he couldn't force himself to believe they had made such an easy catch. This man, if you wanted to call him that, wasn't one for giving up easily. He didn't seem like one who would be found easily. Either way, they needed to give these children some closure. They needed to know that the man who killed their mothers was caught.

* * *

"You ok, Mulder?" Warner asked, after giving him a look-over and handing him the reports from this morning. She didn't know the man well, but he defiantly didn't seem like the type to have a sunny disposition. Something had happened to him in the hours since he had left; She liked the change. Everyone deserved their own happiness and from reading his file, she was amazed and glad that he had found happiness at all.

"I'm great." He said without a hint of sarcasm, even flashing the Detective a smile, nearly knocking the poor woman off her feet. In the short time she had know Fox Mulder, he smiled at many women, herself included. It was a charming smile, one cleverly used to get what he wanted. Never had he genuinely smiled. Had she woken up into an episode of 'The Twilight Zone?' She was quickly brought from her musings when she tasted the bitterness of her coffee

"Dammit!" Detective Warner cursed as she quickly scanned the room, looking for the person to blame, only to discover he was nowhere to be found. "Emma, who made this coffee?" She questioned, holding the offending cup away from her face.

"Me, ma'm. Sorry, Straussmen ran out in a hurry this morning." The brunette answered shyly, obviously afraid of the reprimand she was expecting to receive. Instead, Warner's eyebrow quirked in surprise. Straussmen never missed work, as mundane as his job was she had to give him credit for his punctuality. There was no time to deal with him now, though. She took a sip of the coffee and found that it wasn't as bad as she had initially complained. Twilight Zone indeed.

* * *

"Please, please…Ihave a son." The woman pleaded

"That you do."

He cut off her left ring finger first, pushing down harder on his butcher knife and moving it back and forth to separate the bone from bone. It was a shame, really, but a whore like her wouldn't need her ring finger anyway. He smirked in amusement from hearing the crunch of bones, the guttural cry of agony, before a frown found its way to his features. Where was the sense of utter ecstasy that the other women had given him? Yes, this woman was trash and needed to be eradicated, but he couldn't help but feel like there were other things he needed to be doing. He sighed through her screams, running his hand through his messy brown hair and tapping the butcher knife against his chin quizzically, the blood leaving smears behind. It didn't make sense. She was a whore, a woman who had a child out of wedlock, then denied the father custody. Said he was abusive…liars, just like the rest of them! There didn't need to be more Angela's in this world. At the thought of Angela, he began to aggressively stab the woman, heaving his knife in and out of her flesh.

His face was splattered from the arterial spray as the woman seized beneath him, making a sucking noise that he believed was an attempt at breathing. She had no breath to cry, to scream, just to make the sucking noise. Her eyes said it all, filled with the terror that her body would not let her convey. He reached up once again to stab her and noticed the vibrant blood in her blonde hair, quickly becoming a dull brown like her eyes, as it saturated. He brought the knife down once more, deciding to use her body to hold the equipment. It's not like he had a knife rack down in the basement that would be preposterous. He climbed from atop the woman, no longer concerned with her as she made her last sucking sound.

He was excited. The other women he had taken were like Angela, but no, not this woman. She was beautiful. She let the father see his son. She wasn't a liar. He jumped up the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door to his idiot brother's room and shuffling things until he found what he was looking for. His idiot brother seemed to like her too. They were brothers, they didn't need to fight over women, and of course they could share her: 70/30. His bloody fingers reached the file his brother had quickly printed off of the police computer before scurrying out of the office this morning. It was a shame he had to go with his brother everywhere. Beggars couldn't be choosers, he supposed.

Opening the folder, he was greeted with a full color picture of that beautiful copper hair. Her lips were pursed for her FBI photo, but they looked succulent nonetheless. Angela's lips were succulent, until she lied to him…lied to the police, forcing them to believe every word that came out of her pretty little mouth. Not this woman, though. Dana. He repeated her name several times, whispered it, commanded it- He liked how it sounded on his lips. He knew she would feel even better on his lips. He just had to worry about that Mulder character now. While his brother idolized the man, Rick saw him for what he truly was: an egotistical has-been. Fox Mulder was lucky to be working a case, let alone to be working _His_ case. Did he know who Rick was? Of course he didn't. With all his useless profiling all he had found out was that he targeted women who were unwed. Half the bloody population was unwed nowadays. Even _his _Dana. Not for long though. She was perfect, more perfect than Angela could have ever been. He would have her, marry her, worship her in a way this useless piece of flesh never could have. He would have his son, the one that Angela denied him. For an instant he heard his brother's voice object, but pushed it down like phlegm in his throat. Gary was gone for now and he would keep control until his soul could be completely devoured. Rick would have it. This was his body now, his world. He was the King, ready to change the world to his liking. What's a King without his Queen? He knew one thing as he locked the basement door and made his way to the shower. Fox Mulder had to die. The blood slipped smoothly off his skin and trickled down the drain as he thought of Dana, thought of her silky skin and thought of his plans.

* * *

Warner couldn't believe it. The FBI called in another Agent. She got the text from Emma around noon when they went to lunch, along with a complaint from Charise saying that if he said one more thing out of his 'uppity' mouth she was going to shove his badge where the sun didn't shine. They brought in another man, some stuck-up, I'm too good for the PD, who would help 'close the case.' Warner obviously wasn't happy with the lunchtime revelation, as she narrowed her eyes with disdain, looking at him through the glass leading to the front desk of their precinct. She looked over at Mulder, whose face remained perfectly expressionless.

"These chips are a little salty; Scully would kill me for not eating them baked." He commented nonchalantly, like he didn't feel like the FBI was stomping on his toes with sending this Agent over, like this didn't offend him in practically every way possible. Warner's eyes widened, something that was quite odd for the calm and collected woman. Maybe he expected the FBI to insult him-she read his file. It was rare that people surprised her, but it seemed to be happening a lot today. Maybe she hit her head and was in a coma? She suddenly heard Queen playing in her head 'Is this the real life or is it a-'

"I don't believe I requested additional assistance." Mulder sarcastically commented, abruptly stopping the song playing in Warner's head as he crunched on one of the chips that remained from his lunch. She couldn't help the smirk that tugged on her lips. She liked Mulder; Now this man, Agent Pearson she remembered after having his badge thrust into her face, she did not like. He had an air of arrogance around him, most apparent from the sneer he was giving her department as he cleared his throat in anticipation of his own speech and smoothed down his hair. Charise ran her finger over her throat behind his back, her face contorted in anger.

"Oh don't worry Spooky, I'm not your partner. You see, the FBI heard that the Baltimore PD found the body of the perp this morning and we just wanted to make sure that this case got closed, not added to one of your supernatural case files." Mulder shrugged the man off, apparently not bothered by the man's blatant disrespect.

"Agent Warner, I really need to know something" Mulder began earnestly, examining file from the man picked up early this morning, instantly knowing he wasn't the guy. "Do you think I'm spooky?" Pearson's eyes narrowed and he huffed off to the morgue, leaving a trail of hair grease in his wake.

* * *

As Much as Agent Pearson objected, Mulder knew this wasn't the man they were looking for. Killed in an attempted rape? No, their guy didn't even rape the women; it was all about the thrill of the kill. This was just some man who thought he was going to get lucky, only to find a woman who kept a knife in her purse and knew how to use it. The scrawny man-child didn't have a chance. He was replaying the witnesses account over and over in his head, focusing on the parts that were most pertinent.

'_He said he had killed before, and he wouldn't mind to do it again'_

'_He asked me why I wasn't married and if I had children'_

The first part was easy: He wanted to make her feel threatened, to give him power. Now, the second sentence told Mulder that this was one of his early if not only attempted rape. He asked if she was married or had children because he felt guilty. Maybe his mother underwent the same trauma? Sadly, it didn't matter much; it wouldn't get them any closer to finding their killer, a man who purposely went after unmarried women with children and began to cut off their ring fingers. Warner and Mulder argued over the boy's body for what seemed like hours, before he threw up his hands in exasperation. This was ridiculous, and just an attempt to close a case. He knew the deal, always trying to please and have your case report on the chief's desk 'I did my job, sir, please pat me on my head and send me on my way with a lollipop.' This was just a petty criminal, a boy, not that attempted rape shouldn't be taken seriously. Their guy wouldn't _let _something like that happen to him. He was strong, good at blending. If he wanted to rape a woman, he would have, but he didn't. That meant something. He didn't want to take it from the women; he wanted them to give it to him. He _needed_ them to boost his ego, and because he kept them captive, he would never try to bed them. He probably charmed them with good looks, only to betray them later. It was quick; he didn't build relationships with these women, he despised them. For what, still needed to be determined. His girlfriend could have taken his kids, maybe she refused to marry him. Something about these unmarried women disgusted him and the closer he could get to figuring out the root of his repulsion, the easier it would be to find him.

"The perp is dead, case closed." Pearson concluded, snapping the file closed. "You're services were appreciated, _Mr. _Mulder" He said with a leer. Warner ran her hand through her hair, exasperated. The man was still out there, how could she protect the people of her city if the FBI was just going to brush this case under the table? Mulder dropped the file on the table as he made his way out of the room, turning to nod a thanks to Detective Warner before looking Pearson right in the eyes.

"He will kill again, and when he does I won't be on your beck and call."

Mulder made his way from the precinct, shaking his head in annoyance. The FBI never changed, did they; still hiding the truth any chance they got. Just as he was leaving the building his phone chirped, and he brought it quickly to his face, seeing the bright letters of 'Dana' flash.

"Hey." He answered, trying to keep the anguish and frustration out of his voice; she caught it in an instant.

"Tough day." She stated, already knowing the difficulty he faced on these consulting cases. Skinner had told her the FBI sent over another Agent too, so she knew he couldn't be exactly pleased. "Do you want to order in tonight instead of going to Charleston's?" He quickly told her that they were still going to Charleston's .

_He climbed the stairs of the apartment fire escape, barely breaking a sweat as he got to the 4__th__ floor._

"You just want to wipe steak sauce off my mouth again. Pervert" He could practically feel her wry smile through the phone.

_He knew the area, knew how the police department patrolled, but he needed to be sure. Scanning once more, he was reassured that he was in a perfect blind spot. Vacant apartment complexes were surely one of the benefits of living in Baltimore._

"You wound me." He said in mock offence, causing her to laugh on the other end. He held the phone with his shoulder as he fished in his pocket for the car keys. "I could do that anytime, anyway."

"Never change, Mulder." She said dryly, causing him to smile. Had happiness always been this easy, this attainable? He quickly unlocked the door and opened it, before pausing. "You know I love you, right."

"And We love-"

BANG.

The phone dropped from Mulder's hand as his blood splattered his car. His body shook as his hand reached out to grip the door. His right hand reached to find the gaping wound, and his eyes widened as blood began to spill from his mouth. This was so surreal…dying. He slide down the car, leaving a trail of his own blood. He couldn't die, he couldn't do that to Scully again. He needed to be with her, he needed to be a father. He slumped to the pavement and fell over, his whole ordeal consisting of a few seconds. He was on his side now, his blood staining the pavement as Scully's screams now became apparent.

"MULDER, MULDER…Please, God, be ok." He heard Scully on his phone. "Skinner, call 911." She ordered, muffling the phone as she shouted over her shoulder. He grabbed the phone in his bloody hands, and dragged it the few inches across the pavement to his face, struggling to keep it in his slick fingers. He placed it under his ear just as she returned to the phone. "Mulder, help is coming." She assured. "Don't give up" it was more of a command than a request, although her voice was pleading.

"Scu-lly" He coughed into the phone, sucking for air as he heard her choke back a sob.

"I love you so much, Mulder. "

He smiled as darkness overcame him.

* * *

A/N: Want to find out what happens next? Leave me a review!

Thanks, Lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Mulder and Scully belong to each other. Please read and review to keep me writing. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, read, followed, and placed a favorite for my story, I really appreciate it! Eventually, I'll write a one-shot. I have a tumblr dedicated to the X-files, if you want to follow it please send me a pm (sorry about the advertisement teee heee)

To Build a Home: Chapter Six

"_Scu-lly" He coughed into the phone, sucking for air as he heard her choke back a sob._

_ "I love you so much, Mulder."_

_ He smiled as darkness overcame him._

He wanted to stay and watch him take his last breath. The thought of seeing as his blood oozed from his body even after he stopped breathing made his heartbeat rise and his chest heave. He crouched on the fire escape as _Fox_ dropped his cell phone, reached out for his open car door and slid down it. He was reaching for the phone now; who was he on the phone with? He coughed and began sucking for breath. This was the part he loved; it wouldn't be long now.

Rick was startled from his crouch when he heard the doors of the Police Station slam open, Detective Warner running out, gun drawn and scanning the area. Angry, he stepped into the open apartment window behind him, needing to flee before the police caught him again. This time, he would have no second chance, no brother's body to flee into. At least his brother was good for something. He heard her shouting 'Mulder' and 'Call 911, Agent down' as he ran into the streets, the shadows of night beginning to fall on him and mask his crime. He wouldn't make it. He didn't _deserve _to live anyway, to have such a beautiful woman and leave her unwed. He would have killed to marry Angela-he laughed- well technically, he did kill to marry Angela but alas the dead couldn't marry you now could they? Dana was different. She would gladly accept him, finally willing to have someone marry her. He could tell she had the attitude that all women should have. He wanted to feel her, to slip into her and feel the warmth. He licked his lips, wondering what her blood would feel like on his lips. Not much, just a small cut that he could follow up her arm with his tongue. It would taste metallic, but everyone had a _different_ taste, or at least Angela had. No matter. She was different, he would enjoy marrying her, taking care of her and devouring her.

"_No!"_ A nasally voice screamed in his head, brining his hand to his temple and stopping him abruptly from his jog. It should be over now, he should have complete control. The woman he talked to said it would only take a few weeks for complete absorption of the soul. Damn liar, he knew he couldn't trust a carnie. "Shut up, idiot." He spoke aloud, as he attempted to shake the dull throbbing pain from his head before the voice roared in return. "You can't have her!" Rick was brought to his knees, stunned completely. Where had his brother gotten the power to roar back at him, he was supposed to be compliant and simply wait until Rick absorbed his soul and made Gary's body his own. He closed his brown eyes to concentrate, to send his brother back to his holding cell.

When he opened his eyes they were blue. Gary was back and he wasn't going to let his brother take control of his body again. He didn't know why he was here, but he had to protect Ms. Scully. He owed Angela at least that much.

* * *

Road rage was never a problem for Dana Scully, but driving erratically was another story. She remembered the days when Mulder would tease her about her 'tiny feet being able to reach the pedals.' She wondered what he would say now as he foot stomped the gas, her car reaching 60, then 70 and climbing in a matter of seconds.

"Dana, slow down." The deep voice of Deputy Director Skinner spoke from the side, reaching out for the wheel as she whipped around the corner. She looked back into the rearview mirror and caught the terrified eyes of her son, his face scrunched up in concern for his mother who was screaming his father's name just seconds ago. She slowed the car, tightening her grip around the steering wheel. He was dead. He was dead and it was her fault. She shouldn't have told him about that first case; no, that wasn't fair. She couldn't keep him to herself; trap him indoors for the rest of his life. Why couldn't she have been selfish just once, foregoing professionalism? She should have told him to stay with her, with _them. _Couldn't she ask him to stay with her for just once? No, she had and it nearly broke him before:

"_Are you asking me to give up?"_

"_No. No, I can't ask you to do that…But I can tell you that I won't be coming home tonight"_

She pushed that thought away before it could break her. She couldn't do this to herself, constantly judging herself over every _mistake_ she had made. She didn't consider that a mistake, even though her conscious screamed that it was, that she abandoned the only man she ever truly loved. _I did not. _Her knuckles began to turn white on the steering wheel and she clenched tighter and tighter, every instant of time with Mulder playing over like a movie in her head.

The car slide into a parking space, the door open before she fully had the keys out of the ignition. It was a guess that he was here, Johns Hopkins being the closest hospital to the precinct. Of course they would bring him here, it was the best. _Unless he's already dead_. She shook away the thought and opened the back seat, scooping her 6 year old into her arms. He could walk fine on his own, despite the blisters, but she wouldn't let him. She needed something to hold on, something to tether her to the ground.

"Mommy, my chest hurts." William spoke into her ear as she hurried along the corridors, Skinner on her heels. She wanted to respond, to hear him and take care of her little boy but her mind was running circles as she paused in the hall, examining the signs. Was he in surgery? Shock trauma? _The Morgue?_ Skinner's voice echoed in her ears.

"I'm a federal agent. I'm looking for Fox Mulder. Where is he? The nurse's eyes widened exponentially and she hurriedly ran past him to the double doors, as a crew of men and women entered, covered in blood.

"Pulse it slowing, collapsed lung. Gunshot wound to the chest." The left paramedic shouted as they wheeled the man further into the hospital. "Keep that pumping" she shouted to the rookie who had bitten off more than he could chew, just a month into his training. Something about this one was special; he should be dead. Her hands were drenched in his blood, the cement forever stained with it when they arrived on the scene. She pressed down hard on the chest wound, trying to slow the rapid pumping of life out of his body.

"Mulder." She shouted breathlessly, trying to run to him but being stopped by the arm of one of the nurses. She watched as they cut the bloodstained fabric of his dress shirt open to reveal the gaping hole in his chest that continued to pump precious life from his body. He had worn it special for tonight, as she had worn a cocktail dress, William in nice clothing they had purchased earlier today. "I'm a Medical Doctor" she rationed as they wheeled him away, looking right into the woman's eyes, and shifting William to her other hip, clutching even tighter to his jacket, wrinkling it.

William suddenly pushed out of his mother's grasp and bolted past the nurse, his feet clapping on the ground after each step. Scully followed her son, calling his name and following as he stopped right next to the room they had dragged Mulder into. The machine was yelling, alerting the trained professionals that their patient was in fact, flat-lining. "Daddy's giving up." William spoke, his little face twisted in agony, his hand spread and grabbing at his shirt, the fabric rumpling under his fingers. "He can't" The boy began to cry. "You liar, you promised to teach me baseball." Scully broke from her frozen state of shock and grabbed her son, pulling him into her arms as he wailed for his father. As the wheels of the bed squeaked as they rushed him off, this time to surgery, she heard the distinct sound of his heart beating once again on the monitor, which in turn, allowed her heart to beat again as well. The little boy in her arms fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I have to get away from here." Gary spoke aloud, throwing a few things into his suitcase and snapping it shut. He couldn't stay here long; he knew he wouldn't be able to keep control forever. If he drove, just drove as far as he could go it would keep Ms. Scully safe; that's all he wanted. She didn't deserve the same fate as Angela. Mr. Mulder didn't deserve to die, and Gary cursed himself for being unable to stop his brother. Mr. Mulder would have helped him, he was a good man. Now there would be a child without a father and Ms. Scully would have to mourn his loss-again. He had read the file, knowing that the Agent returned from the dead after he had been buried. He wouldn't be returning this time. He couldn't help the girl that was slowly rotting in his basement either. Running gasoline through the wooden floors of his house, he exited the front door, grabbing the file containing information on Scully, Dana. He threw it into the backseat of his car along with his suitcase before he headed back to his porch with a lighter, lighting the flame that would set his house ablaze. He prayed that she would move far away, go live with family, do something that would keep her safe. In the meantime, he would drive South. He hadn't seen his momma in over 10 years and if anyone could help him, it was her. His battered truck sped out of the dirt driveway, leaving cloudy smoke in its wake.

A month has passed. The vomiting had subsided as she made her way through her second trimester, but not the headaches or dizziness. At 4 ½ months along, she wondered when the nausea would subside. Then again, having your lifelong partner and the father of your child (soon to be children) in a coma with 'as much chance as anyone else' couldn't possibly help matters. They had been here every day possible, Officer Warner coming in every now and then to make small talk, to ask how he was doing. She was told he would wake up when he was ready…what the hell was that supposed to mean? In medical school, she learned that patients in a comatose state could sometimes feel when their loved ones were around, and she remembered feeling Mulder's presence after her abduction. _Was he in a boat as well, floating aimlessly along the shore without a paddle?_ She believed he was the one who pulled her to shore and she needed to do the same for him; she had to. Officer Warner had told her that Mulder didn't believe that they had caught the killer, and Scully knew he was right. She had read the profile and she trusted in Mulder. Alas, the murders had stopped. After years of working with her lover, her brain spewed conspiracy, that this killer had been the one to shoot Mulder, that he had done it because he felt threatened. Mulder wasn't getting close to him at all, so the unsub was practically unprovoked, meaning that Mulder had something the killer wanted or, _they_ were trying to silence him again.

Mulder was in the way of something and they needed to figure that out. _They._ She shook her head. As much as she would like to believe they were still a team, this was his case, not hers.

This wasn't her life anymore, except it was.

They had this argument before, except he couldn't argue now.

She wouldn't let the darkness in her home, even though it was already spreading like mold, growing up the walls, its spores seeping into her lungs each day. She had to admit it: this case was now as much hers as it was Mulder's. _You're just a liability._ She shook her head and began to tell him about the case, trying to bring comfort to herself

"The FBI is chocking this up to gang initiation, you know." She said as she rubbed his hand. She didn't need to tell him that Officer Warner didn't believe it for a second; that she and Skinner had raised hell. She didn't need to tell him, if Mulder really could hear her he would know. She moved her hand over the small swell of her stomach when her stomach growled. "Your child is a hungry beast, you know." She laughed softly, trying to lighten up the mood, at least for herself. She rearranged the fresh flowers in the vase, hoping that he could smell the orchids and think of her, of them; remember what he was leaving behind.

"_You brought me Orchids, Mulder?" She asked, raising her eyebrow to her hairline, one hand on the doorknob while the other sat atop her enlarged belly. _

"_Black Orchid perfume smells exquisite on you. It took me a while to figure that smell out, you know."_

"_I've been wearing it since we met."_

_ "Exactly" He waggled his eyebrows." I found out through obsessive searching actually"_

_ "So it wasn't Detective White, then?" She spoke then, arching an eyebrow and closing the door behind him. She remembered when he sniffed her, looking for a scent and then passing her over. She hadn't worn the perfume that day in her rush to get the case over and done with. _

_ "No. She smelt like roses. It wasn't the same" He smiled _

"_Roses smell nice too." She reasoned, moving her hand to support her back as she moved towards the kitchen for a vase. She wanted to tell him how much it meant to her that he brought her flowers. Orchids. That he knew they were her favorite, and that he searched to find out what her perfume was, even if it did involve him searching her room one of the nights in their first few years together. She wouldn't say that though. He knew why she still wore that scent, just like she knew why he still wore the same aftershave after all these years. _

_ "but their too common for my 'one in five billion."_

_ "Mulder."_

_ "What?" _

_ "Shut up, poopyhead."_

"_Take that back, before I make you." He said crossing the room quickly, waving a tape in his hand and narrowing his eyebrows defiantly_

"_You're not going to make me watch Caddyshack again, are you?" She said with a wry smile. His hand found its way to her back soon enough as his other hand rubbed circles on her extended stomach. He dipped his head low, and began to speak, looking back at first as if he thought he could whisper so she couldn't hear. _

"_You're going to love Caddyshack, little man. Your mom here just doesn't have taste." She smiled then, refusing to argue over her son's sex any longer. Mulder has always known; claimed he saw him in a dream. "She just wants to snuggle up like little baby kittens, but we know better, don't we?" He said as she laughed, his arms snaking around her, his head nuzzling into her neck as he breathed in her scent. _

She was suddenly startled from her reverie when a nurse knocked lightly at the door, careful not to wake the sleeping child. "Ma'm, visiting hours are over." She nodded and turned her attention to her son. He had been sleeping a lot lately and it worried her. Were children supposed to sleep this much? Shouldn't she know? What kind of mother was she to drag her son to the hospital every night? _You- A mother?_ She had taken off of work indefinitely and was now living in her mother's house for the time being to be closer to the hospital. She longed for the comfort of her mother, but as a woman of science she knew it was too late. Her mother would never know that she had gotten her son back; she could never have the chance to forgive her daughter. She walked over to her little man, heels clicking on the floor and sat on the couch, careful not to wake him abruptly. Brushing the locks that mirrored Mulder's from his face, she sighed and rested her hand on the small of her stomach, calling his name softly to ease him out of slumber. Maybe she should just carry him? She wouldn't be able to do that for much longer. Suddenly the vivid blues of her son's eyes snapped open and to the bed where Mulder rest in deep slumber**.**

"Daddy." He said as he got up quickly, running over to the bed. Scully sighed and ran a hand through her long locks, knowing that she would have to explain tonight that his father was still sleeping not because he didn't love him, but because he needed his rest. Her thoughts slammed to a halt when she heard an unmistakable grunt.

"Sc-Scully." The voice questioned

"I found Daddy, Mommy."

She nearly ran to the side of the bed, before her hand shot out to the metal bar, needing to to keep her balance. Her legs wobbled and her head began to swim. _Found Daddy?_

"Yeah, I just went to where we used to make sandcastles, but he was alllllll the way out in the water" Her son answered, moving his arms out to show just how far his Daddy was. She ran her fingers to her lips, knowing that she didn't say those words out loud. "Daddy was in a boat, but it was too heavy." He said, laughing. "Daddy said he had to lose weight" Mulder's eyes squeezed before opening fully, his hazel orbs on her instantly. His voice was gruff from lack of usage when he responded.

"You didn't give up." He reached for her hand clenched on the metal and gave it a squeeze. Tears were flowing down her face as her son pulled at her casual black skirt, wondering why his mommy was crying. Happiness suddenly overwhelmed his little body and he felt tired once again. Good, his mommy was happy and he had Daddy back. He closed his eyes as he heard his mother cry for Mulder; she wasn't in her bed when she thought he was asleep this time. Now he could rest.

* * *

He could smell Mommy and feel her arms wrapped around him as gravel crunched beneath her feet. He heard her huff slightly when she made her way up the stairs, and felt himself shift when she took those weird shoes off her feet. He should wake up and save Mommy from walking up to his room that they decorated while Daddy was asleep, but he was too tired. He hoped Daddy would like his room; he picked out the paint himself (with mommy's help of course). He opened up his eyes as mommy paused after the second step and took her arm from his back to steady herself. Did mommy have the dizzies again? It certainly wasn't nice of his sister, but mommy said she didn't mean it. His mom felt him startle and her hand found its place on his back once again.

"It's ok, Willie; mommy's fine. Go back to sleep." He wrestled a little bit, wanting to be a big boy and help his mommy but he quickly stilled and fell back into his deep slumber when she began to sing softly. "Little Willie was a bullfrog." She paused to breath. "He was a good friend of mine."

In his dream, a man was speeding in a truck and his hands were tight on the steering wheel, like how Mommy's get was driving from far away, but William didn't know all the states yet. He knew a few, and mommy had taught him some like Califu-fornia where uncle Bill lived, Virginia, where they lived and Maryland, where Daddy was sleeping. He even knew that Mr. Skinner worked in a place that wasn't even a state. He didn't know why it wasn't a state or what a state really was, but Mr. Skinner saved people there, and even went on dates sometimes with women who liked his bald head. The dream began to fade and William concentrated, his brow knotting in his sleep. The hazy image became clear and he saw a sign. Mommy said he read well and he was getting better every day. Yesterday, before Daddy woke up, he had even read a book to mommy.

'Lea-ving…Lou-Louis Anna'

He didn't know who this man was, but he was leaving Louis Anna and moving quickly. The man was whispering something, and William tried hard to listen, just like Mr. Skinner always told him to do when he visited.

' Dana. I will have Dana. Dana. Dana'

That was his Mommy's name. Why was he saying his mommy's name? William turned his head and looked up to try to get a look at the man, but his head was turned. He finally swiveled his head.

He woke up with a shout, only to find that mommy was already holding him, whispering words in his ear and rubbing small circles on his sweaty back.

"I'm going to get you some clean clothes, baby." She soothed, sliding out from beneath the covers and tugging her little boy with her. He wet mommy's bed. She would never think he was a big boy now. How would he protect his mommy? He stood in the door jamb after he went pee pee like mommy said and mommy returned with the NY Yankees jamies that Uncle John had brought down last week with Aunt Monica when they went to visit Daddy. She carefully kneeled down and he looked into mommy's eyes; she wasn't mad at him, like the other lady was when he wet the bed sometimes. "Willie, did you have a nightmare?" He shook his head furiously.

"Mommy, a bad man is coming to take you away." He began to cry and she brought him into her shoulder. Her brow furrowed in concern. He had this nightmare nearly a month ago and again the night after Mulder was shot. She wanted to blame herself, to say that he was having these terrors because he was afraid she would leave him again, but her mind wouldn't let her. This was deeper than she wanted to believe; and she wanted to believe. Their son was special, that much she knew. We're they coming to take him? She separated from her son and took his face in her hands, whisking away the tear tracks that stained his face with her thumbs.

"Willie, no one is ever going to take me away from you again." She said as she kissed his forehead and felt his body relax. "Daddy and I love you too much." He did feel loved. The man wouldn't get his mommy. Daddy wasn't sleeping anymore and he helped mommy lots; he even went to fight polar bears for her. And Mommy had Mr. Skinner and Uncle John and Aunt Monica. Mommy was strong, she even yelled at people at Mr. Skinner's job. He sniffled once and straightened his back. Mommy wouldn't let the man get her.

And neither would he.

She positioned herself in the tiny bed, snuggling up to his small body. As his breathing became even and quiet she moved hesitantly to the kitchen, making herself a cup of tea to calm her nerves and to stop the cramping in her stomach. She sat with her feet beneath her and stared.

She needed to talk to Mulder. The darkness was here and they would fight it together.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Mulder and Scully belong to each other. Please read and review to keep me writing. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, read, followed, and placed a favorite for my story, I really appreciate it! Eventually, I'll write a one-shot. I have a tumblr dedicated to the X-files, if you want to follow it please send me a pm (sorry about the advertisement teee heee)

To Build a Home: Chapter 7

"_Mommy, a bad man is coming to take you away."_

The words echoed in her head over and over again. As her son slept through the morning and into the afternoon, she thought of Mulder; Skinner would be bringing him home today. While she wanted to do it herself, the cramps in her stomach told her to stay. He would notice in an instant and scold her for putting their unborn child in danger. She couldn't-wouldn't; she made that mistake before. She was supposed to relax and yet her fingers were curled tightly around the ceramic mug gripped in her hands. She couldn't rid herself of the sense of sinking and dread; that something was coming for them. She sighed _I'm starting to sound like Mulder._ That thought made her huff again. Whatever happened to the ever-so-rational Agent Scully? You would think full-time Dr. Scully would improve her rationale and yet she'd taken a dive into the conspiracy pool; gone fishing for a theory as to how her son was wetting the bed and having nightmares and Mulder's shooting were related. _You're the relation_._ It's your fault._ She immediately placed the cup on the coffee table and cradled her head in her hands, long strawberry-blonde locks spilling over her shoulders. _This isn't my fault._ Her son's blue eyes invaded her conscious, looking up to her and smiling as she spun his mobile. Had he known that she was giving him up for adopti-_No. _She stopped herself. The past was the past. He was here now, as Mulder said. Despite his words it didn't change the fact that she ruined everything. _I saved him…It wasn't safe. _Neither was walking until blisters infected your feet, or almost being killed by adoptive parents. Of course the bedwetting was her fault. Her son was abused, and here she was living in seclusion with Mulder, doing nothing to help him. It was lazy and tasteless. Her mother had warned her of the repercussions, and even refused to talk to her for well over a year. That's what she wanted-Her mother. Her mother would know what to do, but she was lying under the earth now. Suddenly her brain snapped to attention:

"_Gramma showed me the way."_

Her son was special, and Mulder would know exactly how to keep him safe, because she had failed. She wouldn't fail again.

"Mommy!" A voice squealed in excitement, feet clapping on each step as he reached the bottom and slid across the hardwood floor in his Ny Yankees footie pajamas. "He climbed on the couch next to her, his eyes locked on her. "Daddy's coming home today." She smiled as he wiggled up to her, placing his hand on her slightly extended stomach. She was just beginning to show, and her shirt felt tighter than it had months before. _No bikinis and rowboats anytime soon._ She mused to herself, looking down at her miracle son and thinking of the miracle growing inside her. "Is sissy still making you sick, Mommy?" He asked, his face getting closer to Dana's stomach. "I told her to be nice because you were a nice mommy." He smiled; unaware of his mother's raised eyebrow and the confusion on her face.

"Honey, I'm home." A voice spoke as the front door opened, and two figures limped in, one supporting the other. He wanted to bellow it to her, shout that he was finally with her and home but his chest still ached. Skinner rolled his eyes as Scully's lips tugged into a smile from the laundry room. She tossed the current shirt she was folding back in the basket and padded across the hardwood floor. When he caught sight of her he attempted to rush, only to hiss in pain. He wiped the wince off his face and tried to distract her "Ah, just how I like my women: Barefoot and pregnant." His eyes quickly scanned the room.

"William's down for a nap. He sleeps like you." She answered his unasked question.

"Me, a heavy sleeper? Preposterous. Does the ever enigmatic Dr. Scully have any proof of her belief that heavy sleeping is genetically predisposed?"

"You slept the whole way here, Mulder." Skinner chimed in, earning a 'ha' from Scully. Skinner settled his ex-agent and long-time friend on the couch with a grunt, as Scully maneuvered to the kitchen, hollering that they had orange juice, tea and water. Mulder reached for the remote, clicking the television on. At least he could do something in his stage of utter uselessness. If Scully needed to watch Lifetime, he knew exactly what buttons to push; it was only a click away.

* * *

"How did you find me." The elderly woman spoke, her hands flying to both sides of the chair to push herself up.

"It was hard, momma. Took me nearly a month, ya know."

"What did you do with Gary?" She spoke, hobbling closer to him with her cane." I can barely feel him."

"He had me locked up for a while, Momma. It took a while to recover but…"

"He always was a weak child."She spoke, patting her son's cheek. He winced and began to cough, a voice struggling out of his throat, before he swallowed it like bile.

"I've found the perfect one, Momma." Rick's voice spoke. "All the other ones were dirty and I had to kill them, but she…she's different."

"You want to bring back the whore and your child." She stepped back to look into his eyes, which were hazel once again. "She betrayed you. Why would you want her back?"

"I could make her love me this time. This one's different, than the others, Momma. She would love me. I even killed the one she was closest to. That's what you said to do when we were younger, right? I need your help momma."

"That just makes the soul weaker. It never works fully, Ricky, You should know that; Just look at you and your brother." His face twisted in confusion. Him and his brother? He didn't understand. He grabbed his head, straining against the pain in his temples, suddenly hit by Gary's memories, memories he had locked away for far too long.

"_No momma, no!" Gary screamed, instantly taken back to the times he would beg his mother not to beat him, running after the truck his mother drove. He couldn't catch up, especially not with his incredibly weak legs; he could already feel them straining just from running down his long driveway. He had to help Angela. His brother was dead and he needed to stay that way. This had been the first time he saw his mother in years; she was evil. Angela was different though; he wanted to save her from his brother but instead he went up the coast to better himself. He thought that if he was a real cop, he could arrest his brother, and take Angela away from all of this. His head swiveled and he eyed the swamp area to his left. He could get to her house through there; he just had to run fast; that wasn't his strong point, the police academy proved. _

_His legs ached with each step as his chest burned with fire from each huffed breath he took. His momma was planning something, something she had told them about when they were younger. He always thought it was fiction, but he had no doubt now. Even if it was fake, his mother thought it was real when she grabbed the thick book from her bedroom and sped off after his brother's funeral to Angela's. _

_He could see the white shingles of her house when he heard the piecing scream. Running faster, he stumbled and his nails dug into the mud as he pushed himself to a running stance again._

"_Whore" his mother screamed. "He only wanted to love you."_

"_Please" Angela recoiled, her arms wrapped around her abdomen as she sat on the floor. "I'm pregnant."_

_Gary burst through the door just then, hearing Angela's screams of terror. His mother had her brown locks in her fingers. "Gary! Help me!" She screamed._

"_I knew you'd come." His mother whispered with a smile, bringing the knife she had across the skin of Angela's porcelain neck, staining it with red. Her eyes widened in terror as she reached for her neck with wide eyes, blood pooling out of her mouth and squirting from her neck each time her heart pumped. Gary screamed, feeling like it was his own blood seeping from her neck. He loved her. Suddenly Gary felt woozy. He couldn't save Angela. It wasn't a myth; some scary story his mother told him at night. He felt fire in his veins and gasped for breath as a black smoke invaded him. "Come here, my Ricky." He heard his mother speak, but he couldn't see. Was he blind? It was like he was trapped beneath his own eyes, like his eyes were looking at the back of someone else's. He felt his body move forward and then a voice that was his, but not his words. _

"_Momma." It spoke. "What did you do to Angela?"_

"_She wouldn't marry you ,Ricky." His mother spoke as Angela lied on the ground, her blood seeping into the wooden floorboards. "She was going to marry Gary, Ricky." _

"_She wouldn't."_

"_She already killed your baby. She was going to start over with him." His mother lied as Gary tried to defend himself, to say his mother was a liar!_

"_I went to the bank to get money to marry her."_

"_She's the reason you were killed, my baby; but no longer." He kneeled to Angela and grabbed the knife from his mother. _

"_I loved you." He spoke earnestly. "That was a mistake." _

"_Take what she owes you, Ricky." _

_He brought the knife down on her ring finger and separated it from her hand. _

"She didn't betray me!" He roared, brining his hand roughly across his mother's face, watching as she stumbled and fell to the ground. Picking up her cane, he beat her with it, over and over again. Blood splattered over his face as the voice in his head screamed. Angela was killed to bring him back to life. He brought the cane down again, beating his mother long after she was dead. He killed her, it was his fault.

It didn't matter any longer. He had Dana. Dana would bring back his Angela. They could start over. He could love her this time, and she would love him.

He just needed to find Dana. She wasn't perfect yet, but once she was with Angela, she would be. He couldn't get his baby back, but her son would do just fine. All the other women had a child, but they were dirty whores, each time telling him that they didn't know who the father of their child was when he asked. How could you not know who the father was? Dana knew. He kicked in the door of his mother's house as she lay dead on the front porch. Flipping the drawers of her room he found the book. He wanted his mother's help once he found the perfect one, but now he had to do it all by himself. No matter. Soon, he would be reunited.

He got into his truck and began to leave Louisiana, his blood still splattered with his mother's blood. 'Dana, Dana, Dana'

He couldn't keep her name off his lips. She would be his soon enough. He had a plan. Maybe he wasn't Gary, but the people at his job didn't know that. Detective Warner sounded truly saddened when he told her of the disparity of his mother's death. At least Gary was good for something.

The sign ahead read: "You are now leaving Louisiana."

* * *

"They let go of this case, Scully." He spoke, looking absently at the case-file sitting on the table in front of him. "I can't give up. He's still out there."

"Mulder" she spoke into his neck as his arm tightened around her shoulder. She took a deep breath before beginning her next statement. It was hard for her to admit, but she couldn't deny the truth; not after all they'd been through. "Our son knows something about this man."

"Our son?" He questions lightly, moving his head to look down at her.

"He's been having nightmares of a man coming to take me away. He had the nightmare the night before you were shot and frequently since. He's special, Mulder and I'm worried for him."

"You're reaching, Scully. He's dealing with abandonment issues and he's been around the case the whole time; of course he would have nightmares. She felt as though she'd been slapped.

"All those years ago, you asked me to believe." She moved from under his arm and stood, hands on hips "And now you won't believe me."

"No one ever believed me." He defended

"I may not have believed your theories, Mulder, but I always believed in you." She walked up the stairs to their shared bedroom, knowing that she would be sleeping alone tonight. Before she turned in for what she knew would be restless sleep, she peaked in on her son, pulling the cover from his waist to cover his chest. She probably was the reason he was having nightmares; he was abandoned, as terrible as it was to admit. Mulder was right, as he always had been.

* * *

The shrill sound of her house phone woke her from sleep and she reached to her bedside table. "Dr. Scully" the voice began. It had been over a month since anyone had called her that, and she couldn't help feeling as though the words were foreign. "Father Ybarra told me to call you into the hospital."

"Gale, I had to take some time off. I sent in a letter and-."

" Christian Feron died early this morning." Her eyes widened and she sat up straight in bed. His treatments were working. She performed all of the surgeries and he was making a good recovery when she needed time off.

"I'm on my way."

She moved to the closet to pull on her professional clothes, only to find that her favorite dress pants didn't fit any longer. A half-smile crept its way on her face before she remembered why she was getting dressed, and she covered her face with her hand. Christian was dead. They were lying, they had to be. He wanted to live so badly; been through so much.

"Mommy, I want to come."

"William, go back to bed." She spoke sternly, finding her dry-cleaned suit jacket in between her beige winter coat and her black cocktail dress.

"But Momm-"

"Back to bed." She snapped, before turning to her son and seeing him wringing his hands. "I'm sorry, baby" she walked over and kneeled to him "I have to go help a little boy in the hospital."

"Scully?" Mulder called from the couch downstairs. Apparently she hadn't been as quiet as she had hoped. Sliding on her shoes, she made her way down the stairs, William quick on her trail.

"Mulder, I have to go to the hospital."

"I thought you were on a sabbatical, Scully. We agreed on this." He tried to reason with her. She shouldn't be working, putting additional stress on her body; it wasn't good for the baby and he needed to keep them safe.

"Mulder, I have a responsibility to-"

"What about your responsibility to us?" He asked earnestly. "To our children."

"Daddy, why are you and Mommy fighting." William asked perplexed, climbing on the couch with his father and looking nervous. He didn't understand what was going on. His Daddy loved his Mommy.

"Mulder, Christian -"

"We need you. You can't just leave him again." He couldn't stop the words as the tumbled out of his mouth. He knew he wasn't fighting fair, but he had to keep her here. She couldn't keep putting everyone before her health. Despite these needs, he regretted the words as soon as he spoke them. He was well aware that he was still grumpy from their conversation earlier and the FBI's closure of his case. He shouldn't take it out on her. It was her deepest weakness and he ripped it out of her chest, careful to snare every blood vessels. He suddenly felt like he had been shot in the chest again when he saw her brow furrow as she tried to stop the moistness in her eyes from spilling over onto her cheeks. She closed her breath and took a deep breath, turning her body to the side; she couldn't look at him right now, it would be her undoing. She knew her son would be looking sincerely, wanting to comfort his mother, and she couldn't handle that or Mulder's intent stare. She was abandoning them again. This wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to choose between her job and her family. Mulder shouldn't make her choose. She didn't have to. She chose her family and it led to Christian's death.

"Christian died this morning, and I have a responsibility to be there for his parents." She turned on her heels, and grabbed the keys, her voice coming out barely above a whisper. "I gave up on him."

"Scully." He shouted, eliciting pain in his chest. He wanted to run after her but just maneuvering off the couch was unbearable. She was already gone and his son was sitting with his arms across his chest, a scowl across his chest.

"You're a meanie, Daddy."

He sighed defeated. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Her heels clicked on the floor linoleum. It was only 6:30 am and already the hospital was bustling with that afternoon rush. It felt odd to be back at the hospital. She would have to give Father Ybarra an explanation for her leave of absence; that much was sure.

"Dr. Scully." The tell-tale voice called just as she was jamming the key into her office. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked and suddenly she was a teenager again, back in her parent's house being scolded for being caught smoking. She finally got the handle working and swung the door open; finally able to use both hands on the case-files she was juggling. When she was silent for what he interpreted as half a beat too long he continued. "A young boy is now dead because of your radical treatments."

"I have to speak with his parents." She spoke into the files she was carrying, the many charts, including the one from this morning that showed his heart giving out when he was apparently asleep. She sighed, leaving the file on her desk as she moved to leave her office and find Christian's parents. When she got to the door, his voice stopped her.

"That won't be necessary, Dr Scully."

"He's my patient." A low voice growled from her throat.

"And look where that got him. Your performance will be reviewed by the board." She felt backed into a corner and suddenly a cramping sensation rose in the pits of her stomach. She felt like she needed to vomit, and she brought her hand to her stomach, a look of dismay on her face.

"I assure you, my actions were appropriate, Father." She reasoned, the look panic still etched on her features. As much as Father Ybarra didn't like Dr. Scully, he had to admit that she was damn good at what she did. Honestly, Christian Feron would have died quickly without her intervention. Her procedures worked and he knew that she couldn't predict his heart giving out months after he recovered from the necessary surgeries. As much as he disapproved of Dr. Scully's constant disagreement with him and the hospital administration, he couldn't help the feeling of dread that rose like bile in his throat. Honestly, the review was requested from the higher ups and he didn't think much would come of it; she did her duty as a Doctor, they just wanted to make sure funds were properly allocated when she was dealing with this patient. He knew for a fact they were, since he was constantly following her around the hospital and harassing her about her young patient. In the few years he had known Dr. Scully, she'd never taken off so abruptly. There had been that vacation she went on a few months ago, but even then she was calling the hospital. It seemed like the woman never relaxed, and yet here she was after a month of a 'leave of absence' looking more stressed than ever. She looked terrified and in pain. His eyes moved down her body to see her hand beneath her suit jacket, attempting to make a soothing motion. Was she sick? Suddenly the gears began to spin in his head. Before her letter came into the office he questioned around the hospital, wondering if he'd finally scared the woman away with his reprimands. A young nurse said the Doctor appeared sick; nearly fainted. He didn't like her, but he didn't wish badly on her; he was a man of God.

"Dr. Scully, are you alright?" He asked, stepping towards her and reaching out his hand. Despite the apparent pain she was in, her eyes held determination as they stuck with his. She spoke next in a huffed breath.

"I-I'm fine." He handed the form over with a kindness that she didn't expect to ever see from him.

"I just needed to give this form to you in person and have you sign the patien-"

"Christian"

"Christian's forms." She truly was dedicated to her patients. After she scribbled her names on the documents, she left in a hurry as he lingered in her office confused and worried. He didn't mean to make her ill. Maybe he needed to lighten up on the Doctor.

* * *

She sat in her car, completely mortified. She wasn't worried about being reviewed by the board, it was most likely an order that came from the higher-ups; procedure for high-cost cases that didn't end well. What bothered her was his sympathetic face; how he asked her if she was alright as if he actually cared. When he questioned her like she was a child. The cramps returned in her stomach and tears sprung in her eyes. Mulder was right; she shouldn't have come. This additional stress wasn't good for her or their unborn child. As a Doctor she knew the signs of a miscarriage, but she wouldn't believe-It couldn't be true. Even though her heart told her it couldn't be true, she walked right past the bathroom on her way to the parking garage, too afraid of the splotches of blood she may find in her underwear. This child was hers and Mulder's, she was a miracle. She just needed to calm down. She rested her head on the steering wheel of the car, and closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. She wasn't sure how long she had been there, but eventually the cramping died down and she was able to return to her family, to the home she built with Mulder. They needed to talk. She couldn't keep running. They needed to know how much she loved them.

The engine roared to a start as she began, turning on the radio. She wouldn't get home until 11 if the tra- her stomach growled. Make that 1. She pulled into the café and soon ordered herself a bagel, even splurging on the regular cream cheese. Pulling out her cell phone she noticed a text:

**"I'm sorry I'm such as ass. Please come home soon."**

**"Eating breakfast. Be home around one. I'm sorry about earlier." She replied**

**"Will called me a meanie and refused to talk to me until 10 minutes ago."**

She smiled at this, thinking of her son pouting and sticking his tongue out at his father. Things she saw only in her wildest dreams now manifesting. At least he took her side, at least for this time. She didn't know how she would fare when he brought his first girlfriend home. God forbid he ever skip class, then she'd be the 'meanie' although she was pretty sure the term wouldn't be meanie by then.

**"I'd prefer the term poopyhead, personally."**

**"Ha. Ha...I miss you."**

**"I'll be home soon."**

She positioned her phone back in her purse and finished her bagel, closing her eyes in pleasure after smelling the aroma from her green tea.

* * *

Mulder smiled at her last text. He wouldn't lie; he was worried she was going to stay at the hospital; that she wouldn't come home to them. In all honesty, it was quite silly; Scully never was one to run but he was still reeling from their last case together. When she told him she wasn't coming home his world began to crash around him. They had always done everything together, and suddenly he felt like he was back in his apartment hallway all those years ago begging her not to leave.

He wouldn't blame her if she didn't come back. He said some really terrible things; things he couldn't hope to be forgiven for. She was still dealing with the guilt of giving their son up for adoption and he ripped the hole open once again. They would need to talk when she came back. He couldn't keep hurting her like this; it wasn't fair. He didn't know how to process the fact that she believed something wholeheartedly so he decided to look into it; he owed her that much. She didn't want him to give up, even defended him once again against the FBI. He was thankful for that much.

"_I always believed in you, Mulder"_

Her words echoed in his head and he was thankful that she was coming home because he needed to tell her how much he believed in her. He was stupid to push her thoughts about this case away when she was actively trying to help. She was worried for _their son._ Was he really special? For one who religiously hung up an "I want to believe" poster, he was sure having a hard time believing. Gary Straussman had left a file before Mulder had pushed him abruptly out of his room in anticipation for his son's arrival. Mulder moved slowly to his office, where Scully had collected and neatly organized the files from this case. If he could make it to his office without his lung collapsing that would be great. Of course, he was exaggerating; his month-long sleep defiantly helped him heal, it was his muscles atrophied from lack of use that were the problem; and the ever-so-slowly hole healing in his chest. He missed running, but the doctor explicitly told him otherwise. More importantly, he wanted to lift his son; spin him around before he got too big for that to be considered 'cool.'

Finally reaching his office after what seemed like hours of battling his current worse enemy of stairs, he plopped in his chair, running his hands over the stack of manila folders. Finally, he found the only one he actually hadn't looked at and flipped it open to find that it wasn't a file on the case at all, but a paper explaining why Mulder should take him on as a partner. Was this kid serious? He wanted to toss it right in the trash, but decided to skim it, something alarming catching his attention. The whole 3 page document was written as a plea, until he got to the 4th paragraph where the language changed; he was no longer asking Mulder to be his partner but claiming that Mulder could only dream to have someone as good as him. It was all wrong; egotistical and arrogant, traits that he'd never picked up from the shy Gary Straussman. As he read on, his profile started to fit. This would explain the letter he received that was so well-informed of the police interference; Gary obviously had a personality disorder and like many, he was masking it well. To think that there were over 150 active serial killers just in the U.S. alone going undetected right at this moment was astounding; they were good at what they did. He couldn't jump to conclusions; Scully always had scolded him for that. Instead, he called Detective Warner.

"I need some information on Gary Straussman." He spoke into the phone, giving her no explanation. He could hear the initial hesitation in her voice when she went to respond, but soon enough she searched the files for the man.

"You just missed him; Did you know he thought you died ? Guess rumors really did travel."

"Why was he there?" Mulder asked, suddenly nervous.

"He said he needed to pull some of the files off his computer from your work and send them to the FBI before we got 's been out for a month, you know; his mother died, it's a shame, really."

"Do you know him personally, Detective Warner?"

"I wasn't a detective when he got here. We had to cut him from the Police Academy; he just wasn't made for the work, but we felt really bad for him. He came from a really bad home life; his mother and brother were both terrible to him, or so I heard from the stories of his bunkmates. They said sometimes he would wake up screaming during the night. Anyway, his brother got into some trouble and was killed by police and he went home for the funeral, only to witness his childhood friend being murdered. After that the police felt really bad for him, I suppose and gave him a job; now he's here, or was here." Mulder needed to get to the bottom of this immediately, if he was right his clock was ticking. He didn't know why Gary Straussman wanted him dead, but if he did Mulder had to be prepared. He had to be sure to keep Scully and his son safe.

"Do you know anything about this friend."

"Nothing except Gary wanted to marry her; he told Susan once when she asked him to go on a date with her. He went into this long story about how she dated Rick since high school but she needed someone who could love her like him; he sure scared Susan off, she hasn't asked anyone out in over a year." Warner chuckled for the moment before feeling the tension through the phone and coming to a realization. "You think it's him, don't you?"

"I want you to check the files of his computer." Do me a favor, check his computer for me, will you"

"Ok, here we go." She paused to read over the material, hoping to find the big picture that Mulder was looking for. She stumbled on files with women's names, opening the first to discover an extensive biography on the woman. "He's got reports for all our women, Mulder." Detective Warner finally understood why they called him Spooky. She felt shivers up her spine in knowing that she worked with a man who was killing people right under her nose; she was disgusted with herself.

"Go to his search history." He had to know if he was coming after him; maybe he was doing research on his next victim and they could warn her. What she said next rattled the bones in his body.

"Lady of our Sorrows hospital was his most recent search, maybe his mother died there?" Mulder sighed to himself, realizing that maybe that was the case. He couldn't jump at every mention of a hospital and relate it to Scully.

William suddenly came into the room crying, asking for his mommy, and he turned his attention to his son.

"Mr. Mulder?" she asked on the other line, as he shifted the phone to his ear.

"Doctor Scully's with you right?" Gooseflesh rose over his body and suddenly, he couldn't hear the whimpers of his son, the small sniffles that he had another nightmare.

"No." He whispered gravely into the phone. "Why?"

"There's a folder here with her name too."

* * *

Woman. Not Married. No wedding ring. One Child.

Suddenly his victims all became Scully; he could see her with her ring finger removed, laying in the morgue waiting for an autopsy. He should have protected her, made her his first priority. Why hadn't he seen it before? In all of their X-files cases he made jumps, catching the killer before he took another victim, but he could never help Scully. He was so stupid. She had told him she was connected, she finally wanted to believe and he scolded her for it. Maybe he already had her? Didn't she say she was stopping for breakfast; he could have snatched her off the street right there. No. Scully was strong…she had been so sick lately. He knew she wouldn't resist knowing that if she did it would put their child in danger. Finally, he stopped thinking of what could be happening and pushed the first speed-dial on his phone, assuring his son (and himself as well) that mommy was ok and she would answer the phone.

"Mulder, I'm driving." She answered, and he felt breath in his burning lungs.

"Scully, whatever you do, do not stop. Come straight home."

"Mul-"

"I believe you, Scully; William is related to the case and you're in danger. Just please, come straight home." Her brow knotted in confusion in regards to his sudden change but she agreed, knowing that her plan was to come straight home anyway. She needed to be with her family. Why did he sound so terrified?

"Ok, Mulder."

He rarely said "I love you" over the phone but when he did she couldn't help but blush. After all these years he still made her feel brand new. She couldn't help but reciprocate and tell him to tell her little boy that she was perfectly fine, that they were fine. After hanging up the phone and tossing it on the passenger seat, she realized she was only about 40 minutes from home. It started to sprinkle and she turned on the windshield wipers. It wasn't supposed to rain today, but a little rain never hurt anybody. Turning to her exit she checked her mirror when someone turned on their high beams, blinding her. Wincing she cursed and turned on the exit, the high-beamed fool following closely behind. Sure, it had turned rather gloomy and foggy with the incoming rain, but that was no reason to drive like a nitwit. Deciding that this person was better than aggressive drivers she muttered "Idiot." Soon enough the lights dissipated and she relished living out in the country; most of the drivers disappeared as she made her way into the forest that surrounded her house, so she rarely had to deal with terrible drivers. At least they got some peace of mind all those years she spent as a recluse. The rain began to beat on her windshield, and she flicked on the radio, drowning out the sound of the droplets. Soon, she would be home.

* * *

A/N: So, let me just start by saying I really despise where this story is going. I took the advice of a friend about a major plot point that I didn't think worked, and now I'm kind of stuck with it. I know how irritating it is to read a story that never finishes, so the next chapter will be the last one. I will most likely end up deleting this story weeks after the last chapter has been posted so I can work on my new story, which will have similar themes but be better put together and less filler-type, but it all depends on the feedback I get. A new better story post-IWTB is in the works!

Thanks, ya'll


	8. Chapter 8

To Build a Home: Chapter 8

Mulder ran his hand through his hair. It was 3:30, and he was worried. Ok, so maybe it was dumb for him to worry; it was just a few hours later than she would normally take, already calculating the traffic. Maybe she got held up having to go to the bathroom so much, he remembered how frequently she needed to go when pregnant with William. Yes, that was it. Patrol cars were searching for Gary Straussman anyway; there was no way they wouldn't see a petite redhead being whisked away.

William suddenly stirred at his side, waking up from his dream with a start. "Mommy's hurtin'" He shouted, flying off the couch and throwing the front door open. The rain was pouring heavier than ever and Mulder called for his son, knowing that Scully would kill him if William caught a cold. He moved from his position on the couch startled to hear Scully scream.

"Get inside, William." Mulder reached the door, huffing as he did so to see his companion limping on the gravel of their driveway, shoeless, with one hand clutching her stomach and the other holding her head. Her copper hair was plastered over her face as the rain continued to beat her flesh, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach; there was blood on her face too and he hoped to God it wasn't hers. He wanted to grab her and run inside, but he'd probably wheeze down the steps and fall on the gravel. Despite that, he moved towards her anyway before a car pulled up behind her. She wasn't going to make it. She had to save them.

"Lock the door, and call for help." She shouted, locking eyes with him

"Scu-"

"Mulder, listen to me!" She commanded, her eyes shut tight.

The door closed and she sighed in relief. She wouldn't let him steal away her family. She would protect them this time.

"Now why'd you have to go and do that, huh?" The man asked from behind her, stumbling out of the smoking car. "I wanted to love you, but you're just like all the others." He sneered. "I thought you were perfect."

"No one's perfect." She whispered, turning to look the man in his eyes. He grabbed her face then, realizing as he tipped it forward that he needed to bow his neck just to look her in the eyes. She was so much shorter than Angela; those heels really did deceive.

"Angela was perfect."

"Just let me go. You don't have to do this." She said, clutching at her stomach as he waved the long blade in her face.

"Naw, Missy. You're a deceiver, just like the rest of these women. You tried to kill me" He said, licking the blood that dripped down his face from the large gash in his forehead. "You'll never do for Angela."

"You can't bring people back from the dead."

"Liar!" He shouted, smacking the gun across her face. She caught herself on the ground, falling to her hands and knees. "We were going to start a family and we still can. I just need to keep searchin'," he said, looking into her eyes. Finally, it dawned on her, the whole point of killing all those women. They didn't make it past his first phase of selection.

"All those women were just rejected candidates for you." He smiled, then and her eyes widened.

"You say a rejected candidate as if you aren't one of them."

* * *

Mulder scrambled towards the kitchen in the back of their house, reaching for the phone on the wall, dialing Skinner and nearly screaming into the phone when he answered. How could he have just left her outside with a murderer? He abandoned her again; all these years and nothing changed.

"I was s'posed to protect mommy." His son cried, shutting his eyes tight and covering his ears with his hands.

He dropped the phone and the call from Skinner who shouted that he would be there in 10 minutes when he heard the rasping cry from outside.

* * *

The car sputtered from behind him, spewing black smoke and she decided that it was now or never. She wouldn't be able to beat him in hand-to-hand combat, as much as she liked to believe in muscle memory from her days as an FBI agent. She had to keep her baby safe. The pains from earlier at the hospital had returned with a vengeance, and she suddenly felt lightheaded, remembering the fact that she hit her head when she veered her hijacked car off the road. The pains were just from stress; she'd be just fine. The food she ate was probably just getting to her. Of course that's what it was. She bolted suddenly towards the woods, trying to get him to follow her; at least if she kept him running she'd buy Mulder and William time to escape.

"You bitch!" He yelled and she was suddenly happy for her days spent running endlessly with Mulder. The ground was wet and slippery from the rain that continued to pelt the ground, and she could hear his heavy steps slop behind hers; he was gaining. Did she honestly think that she could outrun this man in her condition? She would have to. She could barely see in front of her face because of the terrible rain but she knew these woods; Mulder ran the path everyday and he had dragged her every opportunity he got. If she could just make it to the bridge, she could hide underneath. The water would be freezing but-

"Ahhh" She screamed, clutching her stomach and throwing her head back in pain. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to correct her suddenly wobbly legs. She felt the mud beneath her and caught herself, one knee down. The pain was suddenly excruciating and covered her mouth with her hand, knowing that she couldn't let him find her; she had to get deeper into the woods behind their house. She rose from her knee in the slick mud, preparing to run again through the throbbing but his large fingers grasped for the wet hair around her neck. She felt the feeling of whiplash before she could process what was going on and before she knew it; her whole body was down on the mud and he had straddled her.

She looked into his eyes and saw confusion as his hands ran over her, noticing the bump previously hidden by the jacket and medical coat now plastered to her skin. Tears bubbled in her eyes and flowed down her cheeks as the pains got worse. She'd never been stabbed, but she was sure that this is what it felt like; she couldn't afford to find out.

"Please…my baby." His poised hand stopped just as the knife began to slide across her neck

"What?" He asked incredulously. She was staring right into his eyes and despite the rain pelting her skin she could swear they changed, moving from dark brown to clear blue. He looked shocked, horrified…scared as he peddled backwards off of her, the knife still clenched in his hand.

"I need to stop him." The man whimpered as Scully heaved herself from the mud, and after looking over him once again she realized he was just a boy, probably not even 25 yet. She sat there confused, and holding her stomach as he raised the blade once again. "I won't let him hurt you, Ms. Scully." He slide the blade coarse and deep across his neck, falling to his knees as the blood seeped down his neck and onto his clothes. Scully covered her mouth in shock and confusion. Why had he attacked her only to kill himself? She had done it. She saved herself and their child.

She pushed herself from the ground, closing her eyes in pain as the rain droplets continued to beat her flesh. When she opened her eyes she found she could barely see past the main of red plastered over her face and her shaking fingers soon found the strands and pushed them to the side. As she took step after step, the pain radiated, ripping through her body with each movement.

She knew what this was; read about it in her textbooks in medical school. The muscles in her stomach contracted and she cried out in pain. These were not stress pains, but instead the feeling of life being forced from her body. She didn't feel the blood yet and she prayed it wouldn't come. The pains would subside; the police would come; her baby would be fine.

Scully looked up through the rain and saw that their backdoor was thrown open and Mulder was struggling down the steps, soaked to the bone. William was running to her and she just wanted him to go away; she didn't want him to see her like this.

"Scully!" He screamed, desperate, now just yards away from, his crutches wobbling on the soppy terrain that was their drenched backyard. William ran up to her first, telling her he was sorry and that he would protect her. She couldn't really see her son, it was all to surreal; she felt like she could see the bright lights of police cars reflecting in front of her house, but she was probably just being optimistic. Her head was light on her shoulders, feeling like it could just float away, like she could just float away when Mulder grabbed her.

"I- I'm having a miscarriage" She said quietly, Her legs were shaking now, barely able to hold up her body as she felt what was probably blood continue down her legs. And she fell to thr ground, as he followed her, grunting in pain. "I'm losing our baby." She said calmly, more to herself than to him. Her eyes were unfocused, staring past him. Finally her crystal-blues focused on his green orbs and he wished she hadn't. She repeated it again, her voice no longer calm, but raw and desperate. She cried out in pain as William bent down and tried to comfort his Mommy who was wrapped tight in Daddy's arms. He could see Mr. Skinner in the distance, running and shouting, but he knew he couldn't help mommy. His sister was dying.

Little William knew he could help.


End file.
